


Лис Морли

by Beckett



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Minor Character Death, Present Tense, Probably ooc, Roleswap, Teague has a silver tongue, Teague trying to be a decent person, bodyguard!Teague, flesh and steel, kid!Wyman, the loyalist conspiracy goes not as expected, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Императрица убита, наследница престола похищена, а разбираться со всем этим должен телохранитель. Только не тот.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Лис Морли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> 1) Биография Мартина основана на репликах Сердца и авторских хэдканонах.  
> 2) Упоминания о культуре Морли и правящих домах - также на совести автора.  
> 3) В каноне пол Вимана не определен, однако в русском переводе новеллы “Dishonored: Порченный” Виман — мужчина.
> 
>  **Беты:** [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik), [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578)

С началом месяца холода приходят дожди, и его камеру в Колдридже заливает вода.

От сырости у Тига начинают болеть суставы. Пальцы дрожат так, что он даже ложку может удержать с трудом. Если бы на него напали сейчас, думает он с горечью, он не продержался бы и минуты. Выронил бы меч, не сумел нажать на спусковой крючок пистолета. Он сворачивается клубком под тонким, отсыревшим одеялом и зажимает ладони между колен, надеясь хотя бы так согреть их и унять боль.

Нападать на него, впрочем, никто не собирается. О нем как будто забыли; только раз в сутки появляется стражник, приносящий еду — Тиг уже знает, что его зовут Симмонс и что он больше хотел бы патрулировать улицы, а не тюремные коридоры, но начальство распорядилось по-другому, а кто он такой, чтобы ослушаться прямого приказа?

Сегодня Симмонс не появляется.

В блоке царит непривычная тишина, нарушаемая лишь плеском воды да писком снующих по коридору крыс. Тиг вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее на своей жесткой постели. Возможно, о нем и в самом деле забыли… решили забыть окончательно. Разумное решение, на месте лорда-регента он поступил бы так же. Еще бы для верности вырезал язык опасному и упрямому заключенному.

Тиг переворачивается на спину и прикрывает глаза локтем, заставляет себя не думать о лорде-регенте и о событиях двухмесячной давности, из-за которых он и оказался в этой сырой камере. Все равно от этих размышлений нет никакого проку — только чувство вины, словно боль в суставах, начинает грызть его сильнее.

Но его мысли все равно возвращаются к тем событиям, и в полусне Тигу мерещится шелест, с которым перемещались убийцы, и приглушенные звуки выстрелов, и звон клинков — тогда его руки не дрожали так и уверенно сжимали меч.

Тиг среагировал тогда первым: оттолкнул принца в сторону и выхватил меч из ножен, принимая удар. Краем глаза он видел, как защитник императрицы сражался сразу с двумя, не давая им приблизиться к Джессамине и принцессе Эмили.

Стража, думал он тогда, почему не вмешивается стража?

Им удалось отбить нападение, но убийцы появились снова — возникли из пустоты, один из них вскинул руку в коротком жесте, и странная сила сдавила Тига, не давая ему пошевелиться. Он мог только наблюдать: вот королевский защитник падает на землю, зажимая ладонью глубокую рану на горле, один из убийц хватает принцессу Эмили, императрица бросается к ним, и…

Тиг заставляет себя не думать о том, что было дальше. Он ничего не смог сделать тогда — ничего не сможет сделать и сейчас. Он засыпает с мыслями о собственной бесполезности и беспомощности.

Как вчера, как и в другие дни.

  


Его будит негромкий скрип открывающейся двери.

А вот и Симмонс, думает Тиг. Он проводит ладонью по лицу, сгоняя остатки сна, и садится на койке, открывает было рот, чтобы поприветствовать стражника…

И понимает, что происходит что-то странное.

Дверь его камеры открыта, но за ней никого нет. Тюремный коридор абсолютно пуст. Тиг трет глаза и, помедлив, опускает ноги на пол. Открытая дверь может быть как ловушкой, так и приглашением; в любом случае он должен выяснить, что это значит. Осторожно ступая по холодному полу — холодному, но сухому, вода почему-то ушла, — Тиг выходит из камеры.

Тюремный коридор залит мягким синим светом, исходящим как будто отовсюду и в то же самое время ниоткуда. Он узнает этот оттенок — видел на картинах разных художников, но никому из них не удавалось воссоздать его в точности, даже прославленному Соколову. Тиг качает головой и идет дальше. По стенам расползаются трещины, сквозь которые проникает еще больше синего света.

Возможно, ему стоит остановиться сейчас. Повернуть назад, пока не стало слишком поздно. Тиг идет дальше — и совершенно не удивляется, когда коридор выводит его к той злосчастной беседке.

Тело императрицы Джессамины лежит у его ног, её кровь кажется неестественно яркой на белом мраморе. Тиг отворачивается. Он ищет взглядом остальных — убийц в масках, королевского защитника, принцессу Эмили и своего принца, — но, похоже, что он здесь один…

— Здравствуй, Мартин Шинах.

Уже давно никто не называл его этим именем. Тиг вздрагивает, словно от удара, и резко разворачивается.

— Надо же, — говорит он, и его голос звучит непривычно хрипло. — А я всю жизнь думал, что ты — гигантский кальмар.

Чужой улыбается. Зубы у него мелкие и очень острые, как у глубоководной рыбы.

— Разве не удивительно, как повторяется история? — говорит он и складывает руки на груди; голос Чужого звучит скучающе и монотонно, будто он не находит в повторениях истории ничего удивительного. — Ты уже был здесь раньше. Заперт в тюремной камере, отдан на милость судьбы. Сильным этого мира нет до тебя дела…

— А тебе, разумеется, есть, — отвечает Тиг, сцепив руки за спиной. — Тебе до всего есть дело, правда?

За свою жизнь он успел развить хорошее чутье на неприятности; сейчас это чутье подсказывает Тигу, что лучше бы не открывать рта и не дерзить божеству, даже если он никогда не верил в это самое божество. Но Чужой совсем не выглядит оскорбленным.

Он выглядит заинтересованным.

— Я наблюдал за тобой, Мартин Шинах… Или лучше называть тебя Тиг Мартин? — говорит Чужой, чуть склонив голову набок. — Ты должен был стать смотрителем, но стал разбойником и солдатом. А потом твой король доверил тебе самое драгоценное свое сокровище. На что ты пойдешь, чтобы вернуть его, хотел бы я знать?

Тиг сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони.

— Один в незнакомом городе, без союзников и друзей, — продолжает Чужой. — Тебе понадобится помощь, даже если ты не признаешь этого, — он поводит рукой, и левую ладонь Тига обжигает холодным огнем. — Я дарую тебе свою Метку. Используй её, чтобы найти меня.

Он исчезает в сгустках темноты. Когда тени рассеиваются, Тиг видит, что он стоит на краю скалы — внизу, в неестественной синеве парят островки плоских камней, словно ступени, ведущие в Бездну.

  


Метка горит на его ладони все время, пока Тиг перебирается с одного островка на другой, легко, будто сухие листья, подхваченные осенним ветром. Между островками парят камни поменьше, явно не способные выдержать его вес; над головой Тига неторопливо проплывает кит.

Один из островков выглядит комнатой в поместье аристократа; посреди комнаты застыл человек с искаженным от злости лицом. Одну руку он держит на отлете, будто обжегшись. Присмотревшись, Тиг различает кровь, капающую с его пальцев.

Следующий — тоже комната, пустая, с ободранными стенами. На грязном полу сидят двое детей: Тиг с замиранием сердца узнает в них своего принца и принцессу Эмили. Между ними лежит исписанный вкривь и вкось лист бумаги. Тиг наклоняется, чтобы прочитать.

«ТЫ НЕ СПРАВИЛСЯ. НЕ СПРАВИЛСЯ. НЕ СПРАВИЛСЯ. НЕ СПРАВИЛСЯ».

Следующий напоминает больничную палату. На узкой койке лежит мужчина. Он выглядит измученным, а его лицо кажется смутно знакомым. Но Тиг никак не может его вспомнить.

На последнем островке нет ничего, кроме фонарного столба. Тиг останавливается рядом с ним, чтобы перевести дыхание. Дальше дороги нет; как только он понимает это, рядом с ним вновь появляется Чужой.

— Как распорядиться моим даром, решать тебе, — произносит он. Его глаза блестят, словно разлитая ворвань. — Но знай, что я буду наблюдать с огромным интересом.

Его слова еще звучат эхом в голове Тига, когда он просыпается в своей камере.

Метка все еще горит бирюзой и золотом на тыльной стороне ладони.

  


***

— Что у вас с рукой? Поранились? — спрашивает Симмонс. Он хороший человек, в самом деле хороший, и на мгновение Тиг чувствует себя виноватым за то, что собирается сделать.

— Крыса укусила, — говорит Тиг. Он перебинтовал ладонь оторванной от одеяла полоской ткани, чтобы скрыть Метку. Если все пройдет так, как он задумал, первым делом нужно будет раздобыть пару перчаток.

Кадык на тощей шее Симмонса дергается. Симмонс получает эликсир, как и остальные стражники, — и он сам рассказал Тигу в порыве откровенности, что отдает половину сестре, — но так же, как и все, боится чумы.

Прости меня, думает Тиг и _перемещается_ за спину Симмонса, берет его в тивийский захват и держит, пока Симмонс не перестает сопротивляться и не обмякает. Тиг бережно укладывает его на свою койку и забирает пистолет и меч.

  


Вдоль стен, практически под самым потолком, тянутся трубы. Они выглядят достаточно надежными, и Тиг решает рискнуть. Он _перемещается_ наверх и в первую секунду едва не теряет равновесие — от усилия кружится голова. К счастью, у него получается удержаться.

Дальше все идет почти как по маслу — Тиг пробирается по трубам до самого выхода и терпеливо ждет, когда ворота Колдриджа откроются, чтобы пропустить внутрь вернувшийся патруль. Ждать приходится не слишком долго.

В висках у него стучит пульс, а руки дрожат. Тиг сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони. Второго шанса у него может не быть, и он запрещает себе даже думать, что будет, если в момент _перемещения _ворота закроются. Тиг медленно выдыхает и, улучшив момент, срывается с места.__

__  
_ _

У него получается.

Чего Тиг не ожидает, так это что за спиной у него зазвучит сирена ровно в тот момент, когда его ноги касаются земли. Симмонс, похоже, очнулся раньше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Ох, проклятье, — шипит Тиг себе под нос. Он поспешно озирается по сторонам и, не давая себе времени передумать, бежит к краю скалы и прыгает вниз, в мутные воды Ренхевена.

  


Некоторое время спустя совершенно выдохшийся Тиг выбирается на илистый берег ниже по течению. Повязка сползла с ладони, открыв изогнутые линии Метки. Тиг тупо смотрит на нее несколько долгих секунд.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось зрелище, — бормочет он, и его рвет желчью и речной водой.

Меч и пистолет, украденные у Симмонса, Тиг бросает в воду. Это вынужденная мера — его одежда, потрепанная и грязная, с натяжкой сойдет за костюм бедного горожанина, но оружие стражника выдаст его с головой. Первым делом нужно будет раздобыть что-то другое; чутье подсказывает Тигу, что с этим проблем не возникнет. Заново перебинтовав ладонь, он уходит прочь от реки. Набегающие на берег волны размывают его следы.

  


Ему неприятно признавать это, но Чужой прав: Тиг в самом деле один в незнакомом городе, без союзников и друзей. Но он прав и в другом — Тиг уже бывал в такой ситуации раньше, и ему не привыкать.

Он был разбойником, солдатом и телохранителем принца. В последней роли он как-то прижился — возможно, благодаря навыкам, приобретенным в течение жизни, — но память о временах, когда он грабил путешественников на дорогах между Виннедоном и Колкенни, по-прежнему жива в нем. На мгновение Тигу становится страшно от того, как легко она просыпается, но страх быстро проходит.

Тиг не признался бы вслух, но он скучает по этим временам.

  


***

Дануолл производит гнетущее впечатление.

Сам воздух здесь пахнет болезнью и смертью. По улицам безбоязненно шныряют крысы, некоторые дома отмечены знаком карантина, небрежно намалеванным красной краской. Блокпосты стражи перекрывают путь в более респектабельные районы; мосты закрыты, но Тигу удается перебраться на другой берег Ренхевена, где селился по большей части простой люд — и где находился другой, криминальный Дануолл. Если он хочет разыскать своего принца, то лучше начинать отсюда — с поисков тех, кто его похитил.

Здесь еще больше блокпостов и крыс, и знаков карантина на стенах. Есть и другие метки: Тиг без удивления читает размашистые надписи «Кровь из глаз!», «Пришлите нам еду, а не пули!» и даже «Никто не спасет нас от смерти!», не говоря уже о проклятиях в адрес лорда-регента и восхвалениях покойной императрицы и принца-консорта, умершего от чумы несколькими месяцами ранее. Ситуация в городе ухудшилась после гибели Джессамины; тем больше причин для Тига как можно быстрее разыскать своего принца и увезти его обратно на Морли.

  


Банды, разумеется, процветают. В этом Дануолл не отличается от Колкенни времен Мятежа, каким его помнит Тиг. Он был тогда слишком юным, но некоторые вещи врезаются в память и остаются там навсегда. Возможно, это определило его жизненный путь, но он предпочитает не думать об этом.

В Винном квартале Тиг сводит знакомство с мелким торговцем по имени Грифф; тому досаждают некие «Парни с Боттл-стрит», и Тиг устраняет эту неприятность — бескровно, но эффективно. Несколько дней спустя один из этих парней подкарауливает его в переулках Винного квартала, но драки не происходит.

— Босс хочет с тобой пообщаться, — говорит бандит. Тиг складывает руки на груди и смотрит на него сверху вниз, на мгновение вспоминая Чужого и Бездну.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он. — Передай своему боссу, что я приду.

— Сейчас, — уточняет бандит. Тиг вздыхает и трет щеку рукой в перчатке.

— Значит, сейчас.

  


Бандит ведет его переулками к старой винокурне; у входа Тиг замечает еще двоих и на всякий случай кладет ладонь на рукоять меча. Без неприятностей, скорее всего, не обойдется.

— Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? — ухмыляется бандит, явно провоцируя, но прежде чем Тиг успевает ответить, вмешивается его провожатый:

— Не сейчас, Вик, — и Вик неохотно замолкает.

Оказавшись внутри, Тиг морщится и поддергивает выше шарф, закрывая нос и рот. Здесь сильно пахнет виски, и табаком, и человеческим потом, и гниющим мусором, и — слабо, но все же отчетливо различимо — крысами. Парни с Боттл-стрит наблюдают за ним, и Тиг не убирает ладонь с рукояти меча.

Босс Боттл-стрит ждет их в дальней комнате, заставленной деревянными бочонками с виски. Здесь же Тиг замечает перегонный куб и несколько пустых флаконов; похоже, что Соколов не единственный, кто снабжает жителей Дануолла лекарством от чумы.

— Значит, у Гриффа нет денег, чтобы вернуть долг, — задумчиво говорит босс. В руках у него мясницкий нож с широким лезвием. — Но есть деньги, чтобы нанять головореза для защиты.

Провожатый Тига оставляет их наедине; дверь за ним закрывается с негромким скрипом. Тиг не оборачивается.

— Грифф не платит мне, — спокойно отвечает он. — Я просто помог ему по-соседски. Времена сейчас трудные, и нам, простым людям, лучше держаться вместе.

— Верно, верно, — босс Боттл-стрит кладет нож на стол и впервые за все время смотрит Тигу в глаза. — Но ты, похоже, не простой человек? Слекджов думает, что простой человек не смог бы сбежать из Колдриджа.

Тиг вскидывает бровь. Босс ухмыляется:

— Я прав, верно? Видишь, Слекджов знает. Слышал кое-что. Слышал еще, что ты кое-кого ищешь. Пропавшего ребенка, так ведь? Я тоже кое-кого ищу. Думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу… по-соседски. Что скажешь, а?

— Услуга за услугу? — уточняет Тиг. Слекджов кивает в знак согласия.

— Кто-то убивает моих людей. Захватывает территорию, крадет товары. Есть подозрение, что это один тип по имени Гальвани. Я отправил своего помощника разобраться с этим, но он исчез. Так что теперь мне нужен человек, который выяснит, что с ним случилось.

Тиг не собирался влезать в разборки местных банд, но, похоже, без этого никак не обойтись. Босс Боттл-стрит, думает он, может оказаться ценным союзником.

— Продолжай.

— Гальвани живет здесь неподалеку, на бульваре Клеверинг. Проберись в его дом, разузнай, что сможешь. Сделаешь это для меня, и я помогу в твоих поисках.

  


***

Помощник Слекджова мертв.

Тиг находит его тело в лаборатории на третьем этаже особняка Гальвани — лицо бандита застыло в гримасе ужаса, руки и шея испещрены следами крысиных укусов, глубокими, уже не кровоточащими. Тело явно лежит здесь не первый день, нетронутое после смерти — бледная с прозеленью кожа, темное, багровое мясо; на распахнутом, помутневшем глазу сидит, потирая лапки, одинокая муха. Тигу уже доводилось видеть, как чумные крысы нападают на людей. Однажды у него на глазах стая крыс расправилась со стражником — тот пытался отстреливаться, но волна черных лоснящихся тел обрушилась на беднягу и погребла его под собой. За несколько минут от стражника остался полуобглоданный скелет и обрывки пропитавшейся кровью униформы. Помощнику Слекджова повезло больше: кто-то перерезал ему горло прежде, чем бандита прикончили крысы. Что-то здесь не так, думает Тиг, если помощника Слекджова убил конкурент, то почему бы не пойти дальше и не подбросить тело на Боттл-стрит? И почему крысы не доели тело?

Впрочем, это не его проблемы.

На лабораторном столе рядом с телом бандита лежит аудиограмма; Тиг убирает ее во внутренний карман пальто. Возможно, это предсмертное послание, возможно — что-то еще, но в любом случае Слекджову будет интересно ее послушать.

  


Слекджов ждет его возле перегонного куба на винокурне; на столе рядом с ним удачно разместился аудиограф. Тиг протягивает Слекджову аудиограмму.

— Слекджов, это я, Кроули. Я тут решил подстраховаться на случай, если не вернусь. Ты был прав: кое-кто хочет тебя убить. Хочет подмять под себя винокурню и всю банду с Боттл-стрит. Ни за что не поверишь, кто это. Я сам сперва не поверил — потому и возился так долго. Хотел убедиться и... что такое?.. Нет! Не-е-ет!

Тиг морщится и трет щеку рукой в перчатке. Слекджов слушает молча.

— Значит, Кроули мертв, — говорит он, когда запись обрывается. — Жаль, жаль. Он был одним из моих лучших людей.

— Мои соболезнования, — отвечает Тиг, но Слекджов пропускает его слова мимо ушей:

— И все же уговор есть уговор. Слекджов держит свое слово. В Старом порту есть паб “Песья яма”. Владелец — один тип по имени Хэвлок, флотский адмирал. Он пытался поднять мятеж против лорда-регента, но не слишком преуспел. Попробуй поговорить с ним. Вроде бы он тоже ищет пропавшего ребенка.

Тиг задумчиво кивает. Он не знает, где находится Старый порт, но это не беда, можно спросить у Гриффа.

Он благодарит Слекджова, но тот отмахивается:

— Ты помог Слекджову, а Слекджов помог тебе. Мы в расчете.

  


***

Старый порт — заброшенные, заколоченные дома и всепоглощающий запах соленой воды, смешанный с запахами ила, ржавчины и дыма. Тиг морщится и поддергивает повыше шарф, закрывая нос и рот. После побега из Колдриджа (и, как он смутно подозревает, из-за обстоятельств, способствовавших побегу) он стал чувствительнее к запахам и звукам; в первые дни на свободе любой резкий шум вызывал у него головную боль.

В Старом порту, к счастью, тихо.

“Песью яму” Тиг находит быстро. Трехэтажное кирпичное здание поначалу кажется таким же заброшенным и необитаемым, как и соседние дома. Тиг уже почти уверен, что Слекджов обманул его, но тут он замечает, как из дверей паба выходит молодая женщина в бежевой куртке и кепке.

Опустив шарф, Тиг направляется к ней, но едва девушка замечает его, она сразу разворачивается и бросается бежать. Тиг даже не успевает её окликнуть — девушка поспешно пересекает улицу и скрывается в одном из соседних домов, захлопнув за собой дверь. Тиг готов поспорить, что даже с такого расстояния слышит щелчок закрывшегося замка.

— Что ж, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Она хотя бы не закрыла паб.

В “Песьей яме” царит запустение, но похоже, что в свое время заведение было популярным. Тиг с любопытством осматривается, отмечая про себя и резные деревянные панели на стенах, и разноцветные оконные стекла, и удобные кожаные диваны вдоль стен. Сами стены увешаны выцветшими плакатами с изображениями бутылок спиртного и бойцовых собак. Что ж, это объясняет название.

Каблуки его сапог стучат по полу, выложенному черно-белой плиткой. Тиг держит руки в карманах и чутко прислушивается; кажется, из полукабинета в самом дальнем углу доносятся приглушенные голоса. Он идет на звук, надеясь, что другие обитатели паба окажутся не такими пугливыми, как та девушка.

— ...от Хулана пока что никаких новостей, — слышит Тиг, подойдя ближе. Говорящий — грузный мужчина в темно-синем мундире флотского образца, — не замечает Тига, зато его собеседник вскидывается и замирает. Что-то в его лице кажется Тигу знакомым, но он не может с уверенностью сказать, что именно.

— Что вам нужно?! — у него неприятный голос с так хорошо знакомыми Тигу интонациями. Аристократ и флотский офицер, какая интересная подобралась компания.

— Доброго вам дня, господа, — говорит Тиг. — Я ищу адмирала Хэвлока.

Офицер разворачивается к нему. Первое, что замечает Тиг, это косой шрам, пересекающий его лицо от переносицы к челюсти.

И его взгляд. Тигу доводилось встречать людей с таким взглядом, и он знал, что от них не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Иногда на него смотрело так собственное отражение в зеркале.

Но других вариантов у него нет.

— Я Фарли Хэвлок, — отвечает офицер. Его ладонь как бы невзначай ложится на рукоятку пистолета. — А вот кто вы такой? — голос у него спокойный, почти дружелюбный, но во взгляде читается явная угроза.

— Меня зовут Тиг Мартин, — Тиг сцепляет руки за спиной, отмечая, как напряглись при движении оба его собеседника. — Я думаю, что мы можем быть полезны друг другу.

Если Слекджов сказал ему правду о неудавшемся мятеже Хэвлока и о его попытках разыскать похищенную принцессу Эмили, то эти двое могут оказаться ценными союзниками — или, как минимум, полезными.

— Я слышал, что вы пытаетесь найти принцессу Эмили, — продолжает он. — А я пытаюсь найти принца Вимана.

Хэвлок и его собеседник переглядываются.

— Делегация с Морли, — медленно говорит Хэвлок. Тиг кивает:

— Я был телохранителем принца Вимана. Его королевским защитником, если угодно.

— И, похоже, со своей задачей вы не справились, — тянет аристократ. Тиг на мгновение сжимает зубы, чувствует, как левую ладонь под перчаткой начинает покалывать. Аристократы, думает он, все одинаковы, что в Гристоле, что в Морли.

— Мне не доводилось раньше сталкиваться с убийцами, появляющимися из пустоты, — спокойно отвечает он. Аристократ, кажется, хочет добавить что-то еще, но тут вмешивается Хэвлок:

— Нам действительно нужна помощь, — говорит он. Хэвлок поднимается из-за стола; он оказывается почти одного роста с Тигом. Рукопожатие у него крепкое, но при этом он не пытается раздавить ладонь Тига в своей. Уже хороший знак. — Надеюсь, наш союз окажется плодотворным.

  


Им нужно многое обсудить, и разговор выходит долгим. Худая служанка — не та, которую Тиг встретил днем возле дверей паба, — приносит им еду и наливает виски. Когда за окнами темнеет, она зажигает свет в зале, тусклые лампы, от которых больше теней, чем света, и разводит огонь в небольшой металлической печке. 

— Мы не зажигаем наружный свет, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, — поясняет Хэвлок. Полумрак, окутывающий “Песью яму”, напоминает Тигу старые времена; на мгновение ему кажется, что он вовсе не в Дануолле, а в придорожной таверне на Морли — планирует ограбление почтовой кареты. Он поводит плечами, прогоняя наваждение.

Его собеседники принимают это за признак усталости, и Хэвлок предлагает Тигу остаться. Союзникам лучше держаться вместе, говорит он, а наверху хватает свободных комнат. Завтра к ним должен присоединиться еще один из “лоялистов”, смотритель по фамилии Хулан, и тогда они смогут спланировать дальнейшие действия.

— Верховный Смотритель Кэмпбелл — ближайший союзник лорда-регента, — при этих словах Тиг вспоминает внушительную фигуру в красном мундире, склонившуюся над ним тогда в беседке, после нападения на императрицу. — Хулан считает, что он может знать, где находится леди Эмили.

— Он собирался найти доказательства, — добавляет аристократ. Лорд Тревор Пендлтон, так он представился; Тиг впервые слышит это имя, но лицо Пендлтона по-прежнему кажется ему знакомым. Он решает обдумать это позже.

  


Получасом позже Тиг поднимается наверх в сопровождении все той же служанки. Ее зовут Лидия; на Тига она посматривает с явным интересом, как будто бы оценивая свои шансы.

— Третьим этажом мы сейчас не пользуемся, поэтому я приготовила для вас комнату на чердаке, — говорит Лидия. — Надеюсь, вам будет удобно, лорд Мартин.

— Просто Мартин, — отвечает Тиг. — Я не аристократ.

— Вот как? — Лидия быстро оглядывается на него через плечо. Тиг ждет дальнейших расспросов, но Лидию, похоже, вполне удовлетворил его ответ. Пока они поднимаются на чердак, она объясняет планировку здания и рассказывает о других обитателях паба: помимо нее здесь живут еще две служанки и камердинер лорда Пендлтона.

— ...а еще Сэмюель, но он построил на берегу хибару из двух лодок и живет в ней, представляете? Говорит, что не может спать на обычной кровати, — Лидия останавливается на последней лестничной клетке, снимает с пояса связку ключей и открывает дверь. — Ну, вот. Ваша комната. Возьмите ключи, — она отцепляет ключ от связки и вручает его Тигу. — Если что-то понадобится, обращайтесь в любое время.

— Буду иметь в виду, — Тиг улыбается. — Спасибо, Лидия.

Когда она уходит, он с интересом осматривает свое новое жилище. Чердак, как и положено чердаку, запылен и заставлен разными коробками и мебелью в чехлах, но в центральной комнате на полу лежит ковер, а кровать застелена чистым бельем. Одна из комнат выходит на лестницу к крыше пристройки, а от одного из окон тянутся мостки к соседнему зданию — полуразрушенной башенке из красного кирпича. Тиг неторопливо обходит все три комнаты, выглядывает в окна и пробует забраться на мостки и пройти до башенки. Мостки скрипят под его весом, но все же выдерживают. Вернувшись обратно на чердак, Тиг закрывает дверь на задвижку, а потом, скинув пальто, сапоги и перчатки, ложится на кровать прямо поверх одеяла.

Засыпает он быстро, а когда просыпается, то видит, что чердак залит знакомым уже синим светом.

Свет проникает сквозь трещины в потолке и стенах. Тиг трет лицо ладонями, надеясь, что наваждение исчезнет, но свет становится все ярче, трещины расползаются по стенам. В одном месте каменная кладка и вовсе обваливается, и в образовавшемся проеме он видит парящие в невесомости островки и неторопливо курсирующих между ними китов. Тиг тяжело вздыхает и садится на постели.

— Ладно, хорошо, — говорит он в пространство. — Дай мне хотя бы обуться.

Тиг не пользовался даром Чужого с тех самых пор, как сбежал из Колдриджа, хотя его не оставляло любопытство, какие еще способности дает своему обладателю Метка. Обострившиеся обоняние и слух он списывал на побочное действие. Мысленно он делает пометку попытаться расспросить на этот счет смотрителя Хулана, как только тот появится в “Песьей яме”: уж кто-кто, а смотритель точно должен знать.

Поднявшись с кровати и надев сапоги, Тиг подходит к пролому в стене и осматривается. “Используй ее, чтобы найти меня”, — голос Чужого отчетливо звучит у него в голове. Тиг сжимает левую руку в кулак, и Метка вспыхивает бирюзой и золотом.

Он перебирается с одного островка на другой легко, будто сухие листья, подхваченные осенним ветром, без определенной цели. Бездна, кажется, изменилась с тех пор, как он впервые побывал здесь, либо же он просто оказался в другой ее части. Между крупными островками парят обломки скал и куски дерева; один раз Тиг замечает зависший в пустоте перевернутый экипаж — дверь распахнута, как будто кто-то в спешке распахнул ее и выскочил наружу. Тиг уверен, что если он подберется ближе, то увидит внутри испуганных детей. Нет, не принца Вимана и принцессу Эмили — детей, которых смотрители везли в Альбу, чтобы потом посадить на корабль до Белого Утеса. Он _перемещается_ на соседний островок и не испытывает ни малейшего удивления от увиденной там картины.

Это гостиная в старом поместье: темные обои на стенах, потрепанный ковер на полу. Тиг невольно ищет взглядом прожженное пятно у самого края ковра, но не находит. Перед камином застыли двое мужчин, поглощенные беседой. На одном из них — мундир смотрителя, но маску он снял и держит в руках. Тиг морщится и отводит взгляд.

— Здесь не хватает деталей, — говорит он раздраженно, не сомневаясь, что его услышат. — И я не понимаю, к чему все это. По-твоему, мне все-таки следовало стать смотрителем? Так было бы интереснее?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он _перемещается_ на следующий островок. Покосившаяся от времени деревянная хибарка с земляным полом и заколоченными окнами. Возле очага сидит на корточках подросток в рваной и грязной одежде; он пытается развести огонь. Тиг машинально трет ладони друг об друга. Тогда был месяц тьмы, вспоминает он. У него все время мерзли руки и ноги. Потом ему казалось: на самом деле Мартин Шинах не пережил ту зиму.

Следующий островок — полутемный зал придорожной таверны, за одним из столов собрались игроки в кости. Тиг качает головой. В кости ему обычно не везло, но тот вечер выдался удачным. Ему удалось сорвать банк, хоть и пришлось потом спасаться бегством, когда его обвинили в жульничестве.

Чужой — если, конечно, это его рук дело, а не самой Бездны, — перетасовывает его воспоминания словно колоду карт. Последний островок в цепочке оказывается тюремной камерой, где сидит уже не подросток, но молодой мужчина, каким был Тиг лет десять назад. По другую сторону решетки стоит вербовщик, но его лицо скрыто тенью.

— Жалел ли ты о своем выборе? — шепчет Чужой. Тиг резко разворачивается к нему. Божество парит в воздухе, скрестив руки на груди и склонив голову набок, словно размышляет над чем-то. — Где бы ты оказался, если бы принял иное решение?

— В петле, — отвечает Тиг. — А потом меня зарыли бы на перекрестке трех дорог, лицом вниз, и придавили бы камнем, чтобы не выбрался. Выбор был очевиден, знаешь ли.

Он запоздало прикусывает язык, но Чужого ничуть не задевает его резкий тон.

— Ты всегда делал очевидный выбор, Мартин Шинах, — отвечает Чужой. Тиг скалится в ответ:

— Я делал все, чтобы выжить.

— И ты преуспел, не правда ли, мой дорогой Мартин? — Чужой выглядит довольным. — Но сейчас, когда речь идет не только о твоем выживании, будут ли твои решения столь же очевидны?

Неожиданно он оказывается совсем близко. Тиг невольно отступает на шаг назад, но тут земля уходит у него из-под ног, и он падает вниз, в бесконечную синеву…

...и просыпается. Первые несколько секунд он пытается понять, что это за место, но потом вспоминает — паб “Песья яма”, убежище заговорщиков-лоялистов. Сквозь оконные стекла в комнату проникает серый утренний свет. Тиг трет лицо ладонями и садится на постели.

Спать ему больше не хочется.

  


***

От реки тянет холодом. Стоя на причале за пабом, Тиг плотнее кутается в пальто и поправляет шарф. Внизу, в каком-то полуметре от его сапог, плещется темная вода. В шелесте волн ему слышится тихое отдаленное пение.

В небе пронзительно кричит чайка.

На противоположном берегу, окутанная утренним туманом, возвышается Башня Дануолла. Забавно, думает Тиг, заговорщики против лорда-регента притаились практически у него под носом. Он переводит взгляд на темную громаду рядом с Башней — Колдридж — и рассеянно трет щеку рукой в перчатке.

Возвращаться в паб ему не хочется, поэтому Тиг спускается с причала и идет вдоль берега, то и дело поддевая носком сапога то подвернувшийся под ноги высохший комок водорослей, то камушек. В какой-то момент подворачивается кусок плавника, гладкий и белый, размером примерно с ладонь; Тиг бездумно подбирает его и прячет в карман.

Чем дальше он идет, тем отчетливее звучит песня волн, как будто она доносится с крошечного островка неподалеку от берега. Слов, правда, не разобрать, но мотив напоминает старые моряцкие песни, и внезапно Тиг ловит себя на том, что начал подпевать.

Он уже довольно далеко от “Песьей ямы”. Тиг оглядывается по сторонам, а потом снимает пальто и разматывает шарф, аккуратно складывает их на землю подальше от воды. Помедлив, снимает перчатки и кладет их поверх шарфа.

Раздевшись полностью, он заходит в воду. Дыхание тут же перехватывает от холода — Тиг с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, но заставляет себя идти дальше. Сначала по колено, потом по пояс, и, наконец, он плывет к островку, откуда доносится моряцкая песня, звучащая с каждой секундой все отчетливее и громче. Когда Тиг добирается до островка, замерзший, клацающий зубами и покрывшийся гусиной кожей, песня звучит так громко, словно поющие находятся у него за спиной. Но он по-прежнему не может разобрать ни слова. Островок совсем маленький — на нем даже крысе негде спрятаться, не говоря уже о человеке. Проклятая песня все никак не замолкает, и Тиг уже хочет зажать уши ладонями, как вдруг замечает среди камней у самой воды что-то светлое. Он садится на корточки и подбирает это, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

Это костяная руна, размером чуть меньше его ладони, украшенная полустертой резьбой. Рисунок почти не видно из-за пятен ила и ржавчины. Тиг пытается отскрести их ногтем, но стоит ему дотронуться до руны, как та рассыпается в прах. Что-то невидимое мягко касается его уха, словно легчайшее дуновение ветра, и моряцкая песня наконец-то замолкает.

— И это все? — бормочет Тиг себе под нос. Он вдруг понимает, насколько, должно быть, глупо все это выглядит со стороны: голый и замерзший человек сидит на крохотном каменистом островке посреди реки и вдумчиво разглядывает собственную пустую ладонь. Хорошо, что никто сейчас его не видит.

— Эй? — раздается у него за спиной. — Вам нужна помощь?

На волнах покачивается моторная лодка, а в лодке сидит старик и обеспокоенно смотрит на Тига. Тиг глубоко вздыхает и трет щеку — правой рукой:

— Вас не затруднит довезти меня до берега? Там осталась моя одежда.

Лодочник — он представляется как Сэмюэль Бечворт, и Тиг тут вспоминает рассказ Лидии об обитателях “Песьей ямы”, — предлагает ему пока что завернуться в одеяло. Тиг охотно соглашается; у него отчетливо стучат зубы, а в пальцах ощущается знакомая ломота. Он несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки и трет ладони друг о друга, чтобы согреться.

— Погода сейчас не лучшая для купания в реке, — замечает Сэмюэль. В его голосе нет ни капли издевки, всего лишь легкая озадаченность. Если он и заметил Метку на руке Тига, то не подает вида.

— Это верно, — отвечает Тиг, — но там на острове была одна вещь… точнее, мне показалось, что она там была, — это звучит жалко и надуманно, но он не собирается признаваться незнакомцу, что охотился за костяной руной.

— Вы нашли ее?

Тиг качает головой:

— Мне и в самом деле показалось.

К счастью, они добираются до берега быстрее, чем Сэмюэль решает продолжить разговор.

Оставленная на берегу одежда, к счастью, никуда не делась. Тиг поспешно одевается, обматывает шею шарфом и надевает перчатки. Пальцы все еще ломит, но теперь он хотя бы может разминать их, не привлекая внимания к Метке.

— Вы случайно не к “Песьей яме” направляетесь? — спрашивает он Сэмюэля. — Можно мне доплыть с вами?

  


Сэмюэль пришвартовывается к причалу с ловкостью, выдающей годы практики. Тиг помогает ему разгрузить лодку и отнести привезенное в паб, где их встречает Лидия. Там же Тиг замечает и девушку в кепке — вооружившись метлой, она подметает полы в зале, явно поглощенная своим занятием.

— Это Сесилия, — говорит Лидия, заметив его взгляд. — Моя помощница. Поставьте ящики вон там, пожалуйста.

В конце концов Тиг устраивается в одном из полукабинетов, чтобы никому не мешать. Лидия приносит ему чашку кофе и тарелку с яичницей и тостами. В том же полукабинете на столе лежит забытый кем-то выпуск “Дануолльского курьера” за прошлую неделю, и впервые за все эти месяцы Тига накрывает ощущением _нормальности_. Ощущение это настолько сильно, что на мгновение он даже забывает, где находится.

Чуть позже в зал спускается молодая женщина в коричневом костюме, видимо, еще одна служанка; она бросает в сторону Тига любопытный взгляд, но этим все и ограничивается. Затем появляется высокий мужчина в сером сюртуке и требует у Лидии “завтрак для лорда Пендлтона”. На Тига он не обращает внимания, и не сказать, чтобы Тиг был против.

Он так и не видит ни адмирала, ни Пендлтона, хотя в какой-то момент Тигу кажется, будто бы он слышит голоса, доносящиеся с верхнего этажа. Тиг прислушивается и различает голос Пендлтона:

— ...наконец-то уехала, и в Пендлтон-холле опять стало спокойно, хотя отец к тому времени погрузился в глубокую депрессию.

Тиг озадаченно моргает. Он уже готов спросить Лидию или Сесилию, слышат ли они это, но тут дверь паба открывается, и в зал входит адмирал Хэвлок. Одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы догадаться — адмирал принес плохие вести.

— Лидия, лорд Пендлтон еще не спускался? Ступай, позови его, — развернувшись, он замечает Тига: — Лорд Мартин. Надеюсь, все в порядке?

Тиг решает не поправлять его и ограничивается кивком. Через несколько минут вниз спускается Пендлтон; вид у него раздраженный, как будто его оторвали от важного занятия. Когда он подходит ближе, Тиг чувствует исходящий от него слабый запах виски.

— У меня плохие новости, — начинает адмирал. — Хулан арестован.

По словам адмирала, кто-то из верных Кэмпбеллу людей обнаружил Хулана, когда тот пытался проникнуть в кабинет Верховного Смотрителя — “не понимаю, как это произошло, Хулан всегда был осторожен!”, — и его взяли под стражу.

— У нас мало времени, — говорит Хэвлок. — Смотрители скоры на расправу, особенно в отношении своих же братьев. Если мы не найдем способ вытащить Хулана…

— То мы так и не узнаем, где держат леди Эмили и принца Вимана, — заканчивает за него Тиг. Он задумчиво трет щеку ладонью в перчатке. — Вы знаете, где сейчас смотритель Хулан?

— На площади Холджера, — отвечает Хэвлок. Тиг кивает:

— Хорошо. Как мне туда добраться?

  


***

Тиг прибывает на площадь Холджера уже затемно.

Сэмюэль отвозит его на лодке до Винного Квартала. Старый лодочник знает реку как свои пять пальцев, и они добираются незамеченными, успешно избегая внимания речных патрулей.

— Раньше до бульвара Клеверинг можно было дойти пешком, — говорит Сэмюэль, пока они плывут вдоль берега. Лодка плавно сбавляет ход. — Но сейчас это не так просто. На больших улицах понаставили этих световых стен, пройдешь через такую — и она сожжет тебя до шкварок, — он вздыхает и качает головой. — А где нет стражи, там хозяйничают банды… но это вы уже знаете, я думаю.

Тиг видел, как сооружали стену света у бульвара Клеверинг. Это случилось вскоре после того, как он перебрался в Винный Квартал и свел знакомство с Гриффом. Кто-то из стражников поймал крысу и швырнул ее в проем между двумя промышленными катушками, установленными по обеим сторонам улицы. Устройство над одной из катушек мигнуло красным, вспыхнула синяя искра — и от несчастного зверька осталась лишь горстка пепла.

Сэмюэль высаживает Тига на берег неподалеку от разрушенного моста, там, где их не заметят патрули стражи.

— Я не знаю, чего можно ожидать от смотрителей, — честно говорит ему Тиг. — Если ни я, ни смотритель Хулан не появимся через пару часов, уплывайте. А если вас заметят…

— Не волнуйтесь за меня, — отвечает Сэмюэль. — Берегите себя, лорд Мартин.

— Просто Мартин. Я не аристократ.

Проще всего, думает он, было бы добраться до площади Холджера через переулки Боттл-стрит. Но там есть шанс встретиться с парнями Слекджова, а этого Тигу не хочется. Лучше не злоупотреблять расположением босса банды. Тиг задумчиво трет подбородок. Вдоль стены ближайшего дома, на уровне второго этажа тянутся трубы и поднимаются вверх, к крыше. Застройка здесь плотная, дома жмутся друг к другу, и перебраться с крыши на крышу будет легче легкого.

— Хммм...

Тиг окидывает взглядом переулок — никого нет, кроме роющихся в мусоре крыс, и вряд ли кто-то наблюдает за ним сквозь заколоченные окна. Он делает глубокий вдох и сжимает левую руку в кулак.

Бездна подхватывает его, как осенний ветер подхватывает сухие листья. Мгновение — и он уже стоит на трубах, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене. Потом — наверх, на крышу дома, и оттуда на соседнюю.

Это оказывается совсем не так легко, как _перемещаться_ с одного островка на другой в Бездне. Левая ладонь под перчаткой горит огнем, и ему нужно остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. Здесь, в _реальном мире_ , у возможностей, дарованных Меткой, есть пределы. Ему нужно рассчитывать свои силы, если не хочет вымотаться прежде, чем доберется до площади Холджера.

  


Хулана он находит быстро. Арестованный смотритель закован в колодки и стоит на коленях. Похожая конструкция была в тюрьме в Виннедоне; от одного только воспоминания о ней начинает ломить шею. Прежде чем заковать, с Хулана сняли маску, но с такого расстояния трудно различить черты его лица

Устроившись на узком карнизе, Тиг наблюдает, как к арестованному приближается другой смотритель.

— Я не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, Юл, — смотритель качает головой. — Рыться в личных вещах Кэмпбелла? Как ты вообще до этого додумался?

Хулан поднимает взгляд:

— Верховный Смотритель замешан в ужасном преступлении, Джаспер. Я смогу доказать это.

— Убийство императрицы, в самом деле? Юл, только послушай себя! Да, он был в Башне в тот день, но это ничего не значит…

— Ты все еще веришь в его непогрешимость, Джаспер? После той комнаты в подвале?

Джаспер поднимает руку:

— Замолчи, Юл! Тебя могут услышать другие, — он бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону. Проследив за ним, Тиг замечает проходящий неподалеку патруль. — Твой рассеянный ум доведет тебя до беды, и я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.

Хулан молча опускает голову. Джаспер, кажется, хочет сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого разворачивается и уходит.

Когда звук его шагов затихает, Тиг сжимает левую руку в кулак и _перемещается_ вниз, в пятно тени прямо перед Хуланом. Арестованный вздрагивает и вскидывает голову:

— Что?.. Кто вы такой?!

У смотрителя Хулана широкие скулы и характерный разрез глаз, выдающий уроженца Вей-Гона. Выглядит он изможденным, но в его взгляде нет страха — только мрачная решимость принять любую уготованную для него участь.

— У нас с вами есть общие друзья, смотритель Хулан, — отвечает Тиг. — Адмирал Хэвлок, — при упоминании этого имени Хулан, кажется, расслабляется. Краем уха Тиг слышит приближающиеся шаги: патруль возвращается, значит, времени у них не так много. Слева от Хулана он видит рычаг — если колодки здесь такие же, как в Виннедонской тюрьме, то именно этот рычаг должен открывать их. Тиг пинает его, раздается громкий щелчок, и замки, удерживающие Хулана на месте, открываются.

Смотритель Хулан кое-как выпрямляется. Тиг слышит, как хрустят его колени, замечает, как дрожат от напряжения руки. Сколько же времени Хулан провел здесь? Звук шагов становится все ближе, и Тиг, взяв Хулана за локоть, поспешно отводит его в сторону, в тень. Гора ящиков у стены ближайшего здания кажется ему подходящим укрытием.

Патруль, к счастью, разворачивается, не доходя до них, да и смотрят они в другую сторону. Спасибо и на этом.

— Не знаю, как и благодарить вас, — тихо говорит Хулан. Тиг коротко улыбается под шарфом, закрывающим его лицо.

— Думаю, знаете. Мне нужно попасть в офис Верховного Смотрителя.

— Он на втором этаже, в самом центре здания. Вы можете пройти через псарню, — быстро отвечает Хулан. Тиг кивает. — Вам нужно найти черную записную книжку, это что-то вроде личного дневника, я уверен, что мы найдем в ней доказательства его причастности к убийству императрицы.

И сведения, где находятся похищенные дети, мысленно добавляет Тиг. Вслух же он говорит:

— Вы сможете добраться до набережной? Там ждет лодка.

— Я доберусь. Теперь идите, вам нужно спешить. Примерно через час у Кэмпбелла назначена встреча с капитаном стражи.

  


Тиг не решается пройти через псарню. Собаки, особенно волкодавы, легко могут учуять чужака и поднять шум, поэтому он выбирает уже почти привычный путь — сначала по трубам наверх, а потом _перемещается_ на узкий карниз, огибающий здание канцелярии по периметру. Пробираясь вдоль стены, Тиг прислушивается к обрывкам разговоров, доносящимся из-за окон:

— Ты участвовал вчера в облаве?

— Шесть часов, и так ничего и не нашли…

— Как-то раз ставни на втором этаже были открыты, и я решил вылезти…

— Наверняка, это проделки Чужого.

Наконец он находит открытое окно и забирается внутрь.

Канцелярия Верховного Смотрителя — сплошь белый мрамор и красные драпировки с символами Аббатства, но и здесь вдоль стен, на высоте примерно двух человеческих ростов, тянутся вентиляционные трубы и узкие металлические карнизы, заметно облегчающие задачу тому, кто хочет пробираться по коридорам незамеченным. А что до смотрителей, патрулирующих здание, то они, подобно стражникам в Колдридже, никогда не смотрят вверх.

Тиг как раз добирается до поворота, когда до его слуха доносится негромкий звук, будто бы кто-то напевает без слов моряцкую песню.

Он понимает, что это значит. Он понимает, что у него нет на это времени. Но сопротивляться этому зову он не может. Песня руны вцепляется в его кости, будто рыболовные крючки. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тиг подчиняется и идет на звук.

Однако, сегодня удача явно благоволит Тигу. Песня руны приводит его ровно к кабинету Верховного Смотрителя. Тиг осторожно протискивается сквозь декоративное слуховое окно ровно над входной дверью, стараясь не шуметь, и замирает, сжавшись на узком карнизе.

Верховный Смотритель Кэмпбелл — в своем кабинете. Из своего укрытия Тиг наблюдает, как он достает из застекленного шкафа бутылку вина и два бокала и ставит их на стол, а потом ненадолго уходит в смежную комнату и возвращается с небольшим флаконом в руках. Он разливает вино по бокалам и добавляет в один содержимое флакона.

У него запланирована встреча с капитаном стражи, вспоминает Тиг. Ждать дольше не имеет смысла, и он _перемещается_ за спину Верховному Смотрителю и достает меч из ножен — с будто бы слишком громким шелестом; они стоят слишком близко, и Кэмпбелл все равно слышит. Тиг видит, как вздрагивают его плечи, как он начинает оборачиваться — но все еще слишком медленно, в своей вотчине Верховный Смотритель не ожидает опасности; клинок входит под лопатку Кэмпбелла и пробивает насквозь его грудную клетку — не идеальное и точно не чистое убийство. Запах крови окутывает Тига тяжелым душным облаком; Кэмпбелл хрипит, хватаясь за грудь, делает неровный шаг вперед, потом другой — и, наконец, оседает на моментально окрасившийся в темно-багровый ковер, едва не задев стол вытянутой вперед рукой.

Потом Тиг обыскивает тело. Черную записную книжку, чудом не поврежденную, он находит во внутреннем кармане мундира и прячет ее за пазуху. Из коридора доносится звук приближающихся шагов, четкий и тяжелый, не похожий на чеканный шаг смотрителей. Значит, времени у него уже почти не осталось. Тиг забирает висящую на стене руну и покидает офис Верховного Смотрителя через открытое окно.

  


***

На следующее утро Тига будит металлический голос, доносящийся с улицы.

Тиг инстинктивно тянется за ножом, лежащим под подушкой, но потом понимает, что это всего лишь громкоговоритель на другой стороне улицы. Сквозь помехи и скрежет диктор сообщает об убийстве Верховного Смотрителя и об объявленном трауре, на время которого Аббатство закрывает свои двери.

— Да хоть насовсем, — ворчит Тиг и накрывается одеялом с головой. Не сказать, что плотная шерстяная ткань помогает. Диктор читает объявление еще раз и замолкает, но ему на смену приходят другие звуки: снизу доносятся голоса (знакомые женские — Лидии и второй служанки, Каллисты, — и незнакомый мужской), звуки шагов, шум воды и стук — все звучит так отчетливо, будто кухня находится за стеной, а не двумя этажами ниже. Откинув в сторону одеяло, Тиг садится на постели и прижимает ладони к вискам. И это, как ни странно, помогает.

Звуки исчезают.

— И это тоже твоих рук дело? — устало спрашивает Тиг в пространство. Ответа он, конечно же, не получает.

Кто-то, возможно, Лидия, оставил для него на умывальнике кусок мыла, щетку и бритву. Приведя себя в порядок и одевшись, Тиг спускается по лестнице вниз.

Возле барной стойки он видит невысокого вертлявого человека в круглых очках — тот разговаривает с Лидией и Каллистой, стоя как-то уж слишком близко к последней. Каллисте это явно не нравится. Появление Тига ненадолго отвлекает всех троих от разговора, и Каллиста, воспользовавшись этим, поспешно отходит в сторону.

Однако присоединиться к разговору и познакомиться с новым человеком у него не получается. Из дальнего полукабинета его окликает адмирал Хэвлок, и Тиг, мимоходом кивнув Лидии и Каллисте, идет к нему.

— Лорд Мартин, — приветствует его адмирал. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули?

— Хорошо, благодарю вас, — Тиг садится напротив адмирала, не дожидаясь приглашения. На столе между ними стоит кружка с недопитым кофе. Сам Хэвлок выглядит усталым, но настроение у него явно приподнятое, как будто сегодня утром ему сообщили хорошую новость. Тиг даже знает, какую.

— Признаться, я не ожидал от вас такого… радикального подхода к решению нашей проблемы, — продолжает адмирал. — Мне всегда казалось, что работа телохранителя — защищать, а не убивать..

— Я служил под знаменами Морли, прежде чем стать телохранителем его высочества, — Тиг пожимает плечами. Хэвлок смотрит на него с интересом, но решает не развивать тему. Вместо этого он сообщает, что Хулан уже приступил к расшифровке дневника Кэмпбелла, и вполне вероятно, уже завтра они узнают, где находятся принцесса Эмили и принц Виман.

Сегодняшнее утро, думает Тиг, богато на хорошие новости.

  


Вынужденное ожидание, как он уже не раз успел убедиться, давалось Тигу тяжелее всего — что в прежние времена, что сейчас. Не то чтобы ему есть чем занять себя, пока Хулан расшифровывает записи Кэмпбелла, а остальные обитатели “Песьей ямы” занимаются своими делами.

Найденная в офисе Верховного Смотрителя руна по-прежнему лежит в кармане его пальто, рядом с подобранным еще раньше куском плавника, но стоит Тигу коснуться ее голой рукой, как желтоватая кость рассыпается в прах. На мгновение волна тепла проходит по его позвоночнику, и этим все заканчивается. Что ж, думает Тиг, у него еще будет возможность узнать, чем Бездна одарила его на этот раз.

В конце концов он находит тихое местечко неподалеку от причала, откуда можно наблюдать за рекой и за пабом, но при этом самому оставаться незамеченным, и устраивается там на плоском камне. У черного хода он замечает Лидию и Уоллеса, слугу лорда Пендлтона; они о чем-то спорят, и Тигу было бы достаточно просто напрячь слух, чтобы узнать о чем, но он этого не делает. В одном из окон второго этажа виднеется чей-то темный силуэт, кажется, адмирала Хэвлока, но разглядеть его отсюда уже сложнее, чем подслушать чужой разговор. Тиг достает из кармана кусок плавника и складной нож, пробует пальцем лезвие.

Привычка вырезать из дерева маленькие фигурки появилась у него еще в детстве. “Занимает беспокойные руки и успокаивает рассеянный ум”, — говаривал, бывало, его отец, и Тиг не раз убеждался в его правоте. В этом действительно есть что-то успокаивающее: наблюдать, как из бесформенного куска дерева постепенно появляется животное или цветок, или человеческое лицо. Иногда вместе с ними приходят и верные решения.

Лезвие у складного ножа острое; Тиг всегда следит за этим. Плавник легко ему поддается. Тиг пока еще не уверен, что у него получится, но обычно главное — это начать.

  


***

Адмирал Хэвлок ошибается: проходит около полутора суток, прежде чем Юл Хулан наконец сообщает, что сумел расшифровать записи Верховного Смотрителя. Тиг как раз сидит в привычном уже полукабинете в углу, углубившись в свежий выпуск “Дануолльского курьера” (газету ему одолжил Сэмюэль), когда в паб спускаются лоялисты, все трое.

Хулан по-прежнему выглядит усталым — под глазами у него залегают темные круги, но во взгляде читается гордость человека, выполнившего трудную и ответственную задачу. От лорда Пендлтона пахнет бренди, и Тиг невольно морщит нос. Как только остальные не чувствуют эту вонь? Хэвлок же… Хэвлок сияет.

— Отличная новость, друзья, — объявляет он, обращаясь как будто бы ко всем присутствующим, но в первую очередь — к Тигу. — Нам удалось узнать, где держат Эмили Колдуин и принца Вимана.

Тиг кладет газету в сторону, не потрудившись даже сложить ее. Его охватывают смешанные чувства: надежда и нетерпение, облегчение и страх. Но он ничего не говорит, позволяя адмиралу продолжить.

— Они в “Золотой кошке”, — говорит Хулан. — Из всех мест в Дануолле…

— Это купальни для аристократов, — поясняет Хэвлок в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тига. — Если не сказать, бордель. 

— Из всех мест в Дануолле… — повторяет Тиг. Он выбирается из-за стола и поддергивает повыше шарф. Ему нужно забрать оружие из комнаты на чердаке, а потом разыскать Сэмюэля.

— Но есть одна проблема, — продолжает адмирал, словно не замечая его спешки. — В “Золотой кошке” сейчас находятся братья лорда Пендлтона…

— Прячутся от чумы, — мрачно добавляет Пендлтон.

— И вы полагаете, что с ними могут возникнуть трудности, — Тиг устало трет щеку. Не нужно обладать Меткой, чтобы видеть, к чему они клонят.

— Мои братья ужасные люди, — говорит Пендлтон. Голос у него чуть дрожит. — Ужасные, жестокие люди. Кроме того, мои братья являются близкими союзниками лорда-регента, и пока они состоят в парламенте, мы не можем набрать нужные голоса, чтобы помешать лорду-регенту укрепить свою власть. Я пытался… переубедить их, предупреждал их всеми возможными способами, но они никогда не слушали меня, — он качает головой. — Их охраняет стража, поэтому будьте осторожны. И… и сделайте то, что должны. Прошу прощения, — Пендлтон разворачивается и уходит. Хулан провожает его встревоженным взглядом, Хэвлок же выглядит совершенно спокойным.

  


— Я высажу вас так близко к “Золотой кошке”, как только смогу, — говорит Сэмюэль. — Но остаток пути вам придется идти самому. Заведение рядом с площадью Холджера, — добавляет он, помедлив. Тиг качает головой:

— Неважно. Главное — вернуть леди Эмили и принца Вимана целыми и невредимыми.

Сэмюэль согласно кивает и сбавляет ход, когда они приближаются к берегу.

— Что вы будете делать потом, сэр Мартин? Когда найдете принца Вимана, я имею в виду.

— Найду способ вывезти его из Дануолла и вернуться домой, — отвечает Тиг. — Здесь для него небезопасно.

Он пока что не уверен, как именно это сделать, но полагает, что помочь ему сможет Слекджов в обмен на еще какую-нибудь услугу. Либо же… Тиг задумчиво смотрит на Сэмюэля. Старый лодочник больше занят поиском подходящего места, чтобы высадить своего пассажира на берег, и не смотрит на него.

Этот вариант тоже стоит обдумать.

Лодка останавливается у берега, и Сэмюэль выбирается из нее первым.

— Я буду ждать вас здесь, — говорит он. — Удачи. И будьте осторожны. Я слышал от знакомого лодочника, что на бульваре Клеверинг установили сторожевые вышки.

— Не волнуйтесь за меня, — Тиг привычным уже движением поддергивает выше шарф, закрывая лицо до самых глаз. 

Запах смерти и гнили в Винном квартале стал еще сильнее. Воздух кажется наэлектризованным. Тиг осторожно пробирается по закоулкам Боттл-стрит, держась в тени домов, но его ни на секунду не оставляет ощущение, что за ним следят. Оно действует на нервы, словно песня костяных рун. Тиг останавливается и прислушивается.

Тяжелые шаги стражников, патрулирующих бульвар Клеверинг. Легкое жужжание катушек стены света. Суетливый шорох крысиных лапок. Приглушенные голоса откуда-то издалека, кажется, от старой винокурни.

И — странный, ни на что не похожий и вместе с тем смутно знакомый звук. Он доносится сверху. Тиг отступает еще глубже в тень, пока не прижимается спиной к стене.

Снова этот звук, едва уловимый шелест, с которым воздух заполняет пространство, которое секунду назад занимал человек. Похожий на его собственные _перемещения_. Тиг поднимает взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить возникшую на крыше дома напротив фигуру.

Отсюда не слишком хорошо видно, но он успевает рассмотреть, что на этом человеке точно такая же темно-синяя униформа, что и на убийцах из Башни. Тиг мог бы переместиться ему за спину и обезоружить, и уже сжимает кулак… 

Но в последний момент опускает руку.

Человек на крыше смотрит вниз, на бульвар Клеверинг. Все так же держась у стены, Тиг возвращается назад и сворачивает в переулок, ведущий к старой винокурне. Пожалуй, придется обратиться к боссу Боттл-стрит раньше, чем ему хотелось бы.

У входа на винокурню как всегда дежурит один из парней Слекджова. Тиг опускает шарф и идет прямиком к нему.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим боссом, — говорит он. Бандит настороженно смотрит на него из-под узких полей шляпы:

— Ты еще кто?

— Парень, который помог узнать, что случилось с Кроули. Так что, отведешь меня к Слекджову?

Винокурня не слишком изменилась со времени его последнего визита. Здесь по-прежнему пахнет виски, табаком и гниющим мусором, только теперь к запахам добавились ставшие более отчетливыми звуки — капающая вода, шаги, шуршание крыс, гудение пара в трубах. Тиг машинально трет висок, в попытке избавиться от подступающей головной боли. Становится легче.

Вместе со своим провожатым он пересекает внутренний двор, проходит через здание самой винокурни, пока не оказывается в кабинете Слекджова, заставленном деревянными бочонками. На одной из стен красуется чучело — голова кровавого буйвола. Раньше ее здесь не было. Сам Слекджов сидит за столом и пишет что-то в потрепанном гроссбухе.

— Эй, Слекджов, — говорит провожатый Тига. — Тут к тебе посетитель. Вроде как по делу.

Слекджов отрывается от своего занятия; при виде Тига он щерится в улыбке:

— Да? Давай же выслушаем его.

Тиг коротко улыбается в ответ:

— Мне нужна помощь в одном деле. В долгу я не останусь.

— Что за дело?

— Мне нужно попасть в “Золотую кошку”, — Тиг сцепляет руки за спиной. С такими, как Слекджов, лучше всего быть предельно честным, но и не говорить всей правды, поэтому он тщательно подбирает слова: — Там находится то, что я ищу, и я собираюсь забрать это.

Взгляд Слекджова становится задумчивым.

— Вот как. В “Золотой кошке” сейчас много охраны. Все из-за особых гостей.

— Братья Пендлтоны.

— Верно, верно. Они там уже давно, не знаю, почему. Это связано с твоими поисками, друг?

Помедлив, Тиг кивает.

— Так и думал. И ты собираешься прийти туда и разобраться с ними? Убить их?

— Если потребуется.

— Я знаю способ получше. Позабочусь о них, если ты кое-что сделаешь для меня. Услуга за услугу, а?

— Услуга за услугу, — отвечает Тиг. — Что я должен сделать?

Старую винокурню он покидает, пряча в перчатке потертый медный ключ. От гостиницы “Капитанский мостик”, пояснил Слекджов, с её крыши можно добраться до “Золотой кошки”.

  


Как и “Песья яма”, гостиница “Капитанский мостик” знавала и лучшие дни. Снаружи на ее стенах нарисованы знаки карантина, но внутри еще сохранились следы былой роскоши — мягкие ковры на лестницах, скрадывающие звук его шагов, резные деревянные панели и драпировки на стенах. Двери, ведущие с лестничных площадок на жилые этажи, заколочены, но проход на крышу, к счастью, свободен. Отсюда уже видно “Золотую кошку” — высокое белое здание с резными балконами и террасами. Внизу, у ворот стоит стражник, но его вниманием безраздельно завладела девушка в излишне открытом наряде.

— Эй, милый, — слышит Тиг. — Хочешь со мной поиграть?

— Может быть, в другой раз, милая, — усмехается он и сжимает левую руку в кулак.

  


***

“Золотая кошка” полнится звуками и запахами. В воздухе витает тяжелый аромат духов и благовоний, сквозь который пробивается резкая вонь средства для дезинфекции и, разумеется, отчетливый запах человеческих тел. 

Внизу рыжеволосая женщина с сигаретой в руках — по всей видимости, мадам, — обсуждает что-то со стражником; произнесенная ею фамилия “Бантинг” привлекает внимание Тига. Торговец антиквариатом, до чьего сейфа безуспешно пытается добраться Слекджов. 

— Бантинг сейчас в Серебряной комнате, — раздраженно произносит мадам. Тиг мысленно благодарит ее за помощь и движется дальше, осторожно ступая по узкому карнизу, тянущемуся вдоль стены по всему этажу.

Про себя он не может не удивляться странному желанию гристольских архитекторов обязательно снабжать дома такими карнизами не только снаружи, но и внутри.

Серебряная комната оказывается практически пустой. Единственный предмет обстановки здесь — странного вида кресло, подключенное к генератору. К креслу привязан худой старик с повязкой на глазах. Услышав шаги Тига, он вздрагивает и поворачивает голову на звук.

— Ну наконец-то, — ворчливо произносит он. — Я жду уже двадцать минут!

Если сейчас Чужой наблюдает за ними, думает Тиг, то наверняка он покатывается со смеху.

— Твои шаги звучат по-другому, — продолжает старик — Бантинг. — Ты немного поправилась, моя дорогая?

На этот раз Тиг не сдерживается и фыркает, прикрыв рот ладонью. Бантинг не обращает на это внимания:

— Делай все в точности как в прошлый раз, — говорит он, и Тиг вдруг понимает, для чего именно нужно это странное кресло. — Медленно, моя дорогая, и пускай ток только по моей команде. Стоп-словом на сегодня будет… “возмездие”. Как только услышишь его, сразу же прекращай.

Возмездие? Звучит неплохо. Тиг подходит ближе к устройству и кладет руку на рычаг.

В конце концов, узнать код от сейфа Бантинга оказывается совсем не сложно.

Тиг возвращается обратно в коридор, где мадам разговаривала со стражником. Здесь все еще слабо пахнет её духами и табаком; запахи приводят его в подсобное помещение, прямиком к кабинету мадам. Сквозь закрытую дверь Тиг слышит ее шаги и бормотание:

— …не хватает мест, но приходится держать этих паршивцев в отдельной комнате! — он слышит громкий стук, как будто раздраженная женщина с силой закрывает ящик стола. — Чужой бы их побрал!

Что ж, желание дамы — закон. Тиг открывает дверь кабинета — та бесшумно поворачивается на петлях, — и входит внутрь. Мадам стоит спиной к нему, и он негромко кашляет, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

Она разворачивается и вздрагивает при виде незнакомца, но стоит отдать ей должное, напуганной она не выглядит.

— Не знаю, что вам тут нужно, молодой человек, но я не беру на работу головорезов, — отрывисто говорит мадам. — Особенно таких, которые не умеют стучать в дверь!

— Прошу прощения, — Тиг отвечает ей легким поклоном. — Вас должны были предупредить о моем визите. Это насчет детей.

— Детей…? Здесь нет никаких детей!

— Тех самых детей, — терпеливо произносит Тиг, делая ударение на “тех самых”. — Мне поручено перевезти их в другое место. Вы должны были получить сообщение от ваших покровителей, — при этих словах мадам хмурится. Тиг сцепляет руки за спиной и ждет, надеясь, что его блеф сработал.

— Я не получала никакого сообщения, — бормочет мадам. — Или же... — она окидывает свой стол рассеянным взглядом. — Возможно, оно куда-то затерялось… или они просто забыли. Ох, только этого мне не хватало!

Тиг терпеливо ждет, пока она осмотрит ящики стола в поисках несуществующего письма.

— Проклятье, не могу найти. Ладно. Вы… не расслышала ваше имя, молодой человек?

— Ренар, — отвечает Тиг.

— В первый раз слышу это имя, — ворчит мадам. — Ладно. Вот ключ. Они на чердаке, вторая комната по коридору. Потом спуститесь по черной лестнице и постарайтесь не попадаться никому на глаза.

Он поднимается на чердак, чутко прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху. На чердаке царит тишина, только из-за второй двери доносятся приглушенные голоса. Один из них говорит с хорошо знакомым Тигу морлийским акцентом:

— Окно заколочено, но можно попробовать разбить… Только они могут услышать.

Тиг только качает головой. Стоит ему повернуть ключ в замке, как голоса сразу же замолкают.

Он сразу же узнает эту комнату — практически пустая, с ободранными стенами и грязным полом. Кто-то только озаботился отгородить дальний угол ширмой и бросить на пол пару одеял. На полу сидят двое детей: при виде Тига они тут же замирают, словно оленята, застигнутые фонарями охотников.

Оба они — и принц Виман, и леди Эмили — выглядят худыми и уставшими. На правой щеке Вимана появился багровый, уже заживающий рубец, и Тиг отчетливо скрипит зубами. На мгновение он жалеет, что уступил Слекджову возможность разделаться с братьями Пендлтонами.

Виман, надо отдать ему должное, тут же поднимается на ноги, закрывая собой Эмили, и сжимает кулаки. Его голос звучит вопросительно и слегка вызывающе:

— Кто вы такой? Почему вы закрываете лицо?

Вместо ответа Тиг сначала прижимает палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. А потом опускает шарф.

— Мартин? — спрашивает Виман и, не дожидаясь ответа, бросается к нему. Тиг опускается на одно колено, и Виман тут же повисает у него на шее. — Мартин, это ты! Это и в самом деле ты!

Тиг обнимает его в ответ. Потом Виман выворачивается из его рук и поворачивается к Эмили:

— Вот видишь, я же говорил! Я говорил, что Мартин нас найдет!

Эмили нерешительно поднимается на ноги и подходит ближе. Траурный костюм еще сильнее подчеркивает её нездоровую бледность. Вблизи она выглядит совсем маленькой и хрупкой, но в то же время кажется старше, как будто пережитое горе добавило ей лет. Наблюдать за смертью близкого человека нелегко. Эмили было еще тяжелее, ведь до этого чума забрала её отца.

— Они сказали, что вы погибли, — тихо говорит она. — Как… как Леон. И мама, — Эмили замолкает. — Кажется, это было так давно…

Виман осторожно берет ее за руку. Младший в королевской семье, он всегда был удивительно чутким к чужому горю.

Тигу не хочется нарушать этот момент, но у них мало времени. Мадам в любой момент может сообразить, что ее обманули.

— Нам нужно идти, — негромко говорит он. — Здесь должна быть черная лестница, мы выйдем по ней.

— Лестница для особых гостей, — отвечает Виман. — Мы покажем.

— Один раз мы смогли до нее добежать, — добавляет Эмили. — Но старая карга нас поймала!

На лестнице, к счастью, никого нет, а дверь черного хода оказывается не заперта. Тиг только качает головой, прежде чем поддернуть выше шарф.

Ключ, выданный ему мадам, он оставляет на пороге.

  


Сэмюэль ждет их на берегу. При виде Эмили и Вимана он поднимается на ноги и коротко кланяется:

— Рад, что Мартин нашел вас, миледи, — обращается он к Эмили. — Теперь, когда вы в безопасности, мы все можем вздохнуть спокойно.

— Это Сэмюэль, мой друг, — поясняет Тиг. — Он отвезет нас в безопасное место.

— Сейчас? — с надеждой спрашивает Виман, но Тиг качает головой:

— Мне нужно уладить еще одно дело, ваше высочество. Это не займет много времени. Побудьте пока с Сэмюэлем.

Виман открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумывает.

— Возвращайся быстрее, — бормочет он.

— Конечно, ваше высочество, — заверяет его Тиг. Виман, помедлив, кивает, и они с Эмили забираются в лодку.

  


— Ты узнал шифр? — Слекджов качает головой будто бы в изумлении. — Я уже несколько месяцев за ним охочусь. Если понадобятся еще услуги, заходи. С тобой приятно иметь дело.

— Буду иметь в виду, — отвечает Тиг. Из любопытства он спрашивает:

— Что ты собираешься делать с Пендлтонами?

— Убивать их я не буду, если тебя это волнует. Но их больше никто никогда не увидит.

Тига это полностью устраивает. Возможно, адмирал Хэвлок и Тревор Пендлтон хотели бы, чтобы он избавился от близнецов так же, как от Верховного Смотрителя, но Тиг не нанимался делать чужую грязную работу.

— Еще один вопрос, — говорит он прежде, чем уйти. — Допустим, одному моему приятелю нужно покинуть город, не привлекая лишнего внимания, к кому он может обратиться?

— Зависит от того, куда нужно попасть твоему приятелю и сколько он готов заплатить. Слекджов отвел бы его к Лиззи Страйд, если ему нужно именно покинуть город. Скажи ему, пусть поищет в Ткацком Квартале.

  


***

На берегу их встречают Каллиста, Лидия и Уоллес; чуть поодаль Тиг замечает Хэвлока и смотрителя Хулана. Каллиста приветствует Эмили, и хотя она явно нервничает, разговаривая с будущей императрицей, она хорошо это скрывает. Каллиста даже предлагает Эмили провести экскурсию по окрестностям, начав с места, где они будут жить — той самой кирпичной башенки, соединенной мостками с чердаком паба.

— Вы можете присоединиться к нам, ваша светлость, — добавляет Каллиста, обращаясь к Виману. — Если, конечно, лорд Мартин не против?

Виман вопросительно смотрит на него, и Тиг после короткого раздумья кивает.

После того, как Каллиста уводит детей, к нему подходит адмирал Хэвлок.

— Должен признаться, я впечатлен, — говорит он, пожимая руку Тигу. — Вы изменили будущее этого города. Да что там, всей империи!

— Надеюсь, что к лучшему, — отвечает Тиг. От адмирала сильно пахнет порохом и чуть слабее — бренди. Похоже, он тоже не терял времени даром.

Поздравления Хулана звучат более сдержанно, и он чуть медлит, прежде чем обменяться с Тигом рукопожатием.

  


Вечером, когда волнение, вызванное появлением леди Эмили, наконец-то успокаивается, Тиг устраивается в привычном уже полукабинете со стаканом виски. Ему нужно многое обдумать.

Час уже поздний; прислушавшись, Тиг различает беспокойные шаги Тревора Пендлтона в его комнате этажом выше и негромкий голос Хэвлока, диктующего запись в аудиограф. В комнате на чердаке ворочается, пытаясь заснуть, Виман. Прежде чем спуститься в паб, Тиг пообещал ему, что не задержится надолго, и он собирается сдержать свое слово. Он трет висок, и громкие звуки исчезают. Только снаружи доносится мерный плеск волн Ренхевена.

Тиг делает глоток виски. Завтра он собирается попросить Сэмюэля отвезти его в Ткацкий Квартал, либо попытается связаться с Гриффом и разыскать Лиззи Страйд с его помощью. Ему понадобятся припасы и новая одежда для Вимана, и, конечно же, деньги. За время жизни в Дануолле Тигу удалось собрать кое-какую сумму (в первую очередь — благодаря приобретенным в юности навыкам карманника), но этого недостаточно. Значит, заключает он, придется задержаться еще на какое-то время. Будь он один, то, пожалуй, принял бы предложение Слекджова о работе, но сейчас с ним Виман...

Звук тяжелых шагов вырывает Тига из раздумий.

— Лорд Мартин, — говорит адмирал Хэвлок. В руках у него пустой стакан и начатая бутылка “Старого Дануолла”. — Вы не против, если я присоединюсь к вам?

— Не против.

Адмирал ставит бутылку и стакан на стол перед ним и садится напротив.

— Налить вам еще виски?

— Пока не нужно, спасибо, — Тиг поднимает свой стакан, наполненный где-то на две трети. Хэвлок наливает себе.

— Вы не против, если я предложу тост? — спрашивает он и, когда Тиг кивает, провозглашает: — За благополучное спасение леди Эмили. И принца Вимана, конечно же.

— За благополучное спасение, — Тиг коротко улыбается. Он делает небольшой глоток; виски приятно обжигает горло. Некоторое время в пабе царит тишина. Хэвлок с задумчивым видом рассматривает содержимое своего стакана, будто бы собирается с мыслями.

— Лорд Пендлтон теперь получит голоса в парламенте, — наконец говорит он. — Это укрепит наши позиции. И все благодаря вам.

— Рад был помочь, — отвечает Тиг, но Хэвлок по-прежнему не смотрит на него:

— Еще столько всего предстоит сделать… Большинство аристократов поддерживают лорда-регента и финансируют его реформы. Говорят, львиная доля средств поступает от его любовницы, но никто толком не знает, кто она.

Тиг не уверен, что адмиралу нужен собеседник, но все равно говорит:

— Наверняка это можно выяснить.

— Верно, верно… Но это только половина дела. Нужно еще и найти способ лишить лорда-регента ее поддержки, — в этот раз Хэвлок все-таки поднимает взгляд, и Тиг внутренне подбирается, словно лисица, услышавшая лай гончих.

— Если вы рассчитываете на мою помощь… — начинает он, тщательно подбирая слова. — То вынужден вас разочаровать. Я телохранитель, а не наемный убийца, и...

— И ваш долг — защищать принца Вимана. Разумеется. Мне просто пришло в голову, что вы могли бы… Впрочем, это неважно. Вы уже сделали для нас больше, чем кто-либо, — Хэвлок отпивает еще виски. — Надеюсь, вы благополучно вернетесь домой. Если вам нужна помощь…

— Нет.

Тиг разворачивается на голос. Виман стоит в нескольких шагах от полукабинета, сложив руки на груди и вскинув подбородок. Он по-прежнему выглядит очень уставшим, но глаза его светятся упрямством. Тиг поднимается из-за стола, но Виман не дает ему сказать и слова.

— Я прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в ваш разговор, джентльмены, — говорит он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и светски, “по-взрослому”. Тиг знает эту его манеру, скопированную у отца и старших братьев и сестер, и еще он знает, что ему не понравится то, что он сейчас услышит.

— Цель вашего заговора — вернуть трон законной правительнице, я прав? — продолжает Виман. — В таком случае я предлагаю вам помощь от лица клана Ламонт.

Клана, мысленно отмечает Тиг, но не королевского дома. На мгновение адмирал Хэвлок выглядит ошеломленным предложением.

— Заговор лоялистов благодарит вас и с радостью принимает ваше предложение, ваше высочество, — он поднимается из-за стола и, помедлив, протягивает руку Виману. Прежде чем пожать ее, Виман вопросительно смотрит на Тига:

— Мартин?

— Как будет угодно вашему высочеству, — Тиг чуть наклоняет голову, и Виман пожимает руку Хэвлока.

  


На чердаке паба темно, если не считать тусклой настольной лампы на шатком прикроватном столике в комнате, отведенной Виману. Виман до сих пор боится темноты, поэтому Тиг попросил Лидию подыскать что-нибудь вроде ночника. Света от лампы почти нет, но Виману этого достаточно.

Он сидит на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, и отчаянно напоминает нахохлившегося птенца. От недавней уверенности не осталось и следа; сейчас это не младший принц королевского дома Ламонт, а усталый, измученный ребенок.

— Это ведь… правильно? — спрашивает Виман, не глядя на Тига. — Я предложил адмиралу помощь, потому что он хочет помочь Эмили… Но ведь всю работу будешь делать ты. Нужно было сначала спросить тебя.

— Ваше высочество…

— Я хочу домой, — тихо говорит Виман. Его голос дрожит от едва-едва сдерживаемых слез. Ему всего одиннадцать, чуть меньше, чем было Тигу, когда он на ходу выскочил из кареты, которая везла отобранных Аббатством детей в Альбу, чтобы затем их переправили в Белый Утес.

Тиг садится на кровать рядом с ним, и Виман тут же перебирается к нему под бок вместе с одеялом.

— Я очень хочу домой, — повторяет он еще тише. — Но я уже дал слово, что мы останемся и поможем… Это ведь правильный поступок, Мартин?

Рассуждения о том, что правильно и неправильно, никогда не были сильной стороной Тига. Он рассеянно трет щеку, собираясь с мыслями.

— Иногда мы поступаем так, как нам кажется правильным, — говорит он, — не потому, что мы сами так думаем, а потому, что так нас научили другие люди.

— Даже если нам не хочется так делать?

— Даже если нам не хочется, — Тиг кивает. — Это называется…

— Долг. Я знаю, — Виман вздыхает. Конечно же, он знает. В клане Ламонт этому уделяют большое внимание.

Он надолго замолкает. В какой-то момент Тигу кажется, что его подопечный задремал, но тут Виман снова подает голос:

— Мартин?

— Я здесь, ваше высочество.

— Ты когда-нибудь поступал не так, как должен?

Тигу требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не рассмеяться в ответ, но из его горла все-таки вырывается неопределенный звук, что-то среднее между смешком и выдохом. Виман недоумевающе смотрит на него.

— Скажем так… Если бы я всегда поступал так, как должен, меня бы здесь сейчас не было, — говорит Тиг. Виман обдумывает его слова, и на его лице появляется слабая улыбка.

— Хорошо, что ты не всегда поступал, как должен, — решает он. Тигу хотелось бы разделять его уверенность.

Позже, когда Виман засыпает, Тиг возвращается на свою половину чердака и ложится в постель. Он почти уверен, что стоит ему только закрыть глаза, как он окажется в Бездне.

Но этого не происходит, и до самого утра Тиг спит без сновидений.

  


***

Вечером Тига находит смотритель Хулан. Вид у него серьезный и немного встревоженный; за недолгое время знакомства Тиг успел прийти к выводу, что это обычное состояние Хулана. Из троих заговорщиков Хулан, пожалуй, наиболее ему симпатичен, даже несмотря на принадлежность к Аббатству. Хулан в свою очередь относится к нему с уважением — как к человеку, выручившему его в беде, — но Тиг не может не задаваться вопросом, насколько изменится это отношение, если смотритель узнает о Метке.

Тиг стоит в тени одной из пристроек к пабу, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдает за Виманом и Эмили, вычерчивающими на земле сетку для игры в “квадраты”. Точнее, вычерчивает Виман; Эмили просто стоит в стороне, сцепив руки за спиной, и слушает его объяснения. Иногда она украдкой посматривает в сторону реки. Точнее, в сторону Башни Дануолла на противоположном берегу.

— Сначала кидаешь камень в первый квадрат, — объясняет Виман, — а потом толкаешь его ногой в следующий, и так до самого последнего. И надо прыгать на одной ноге… Сейчас я дорисую, а потом пойдем поищем подходящий камень.

Тиг собирается сказать ему, чтобы лучше попросил у Лидии пустую консервную банку и не подходил к реке, но в этот момент его самого окликает подошедший Хулан:

— Лорд Мартин? Адмирал хочет поговорить с вами.

Тиг решает не поправлять его.

  


Хэвлок ждет их обоих в баре, за столом возле окна. Он приветствует Тига коротким кивком и сразу же переходит к делу:

— В нашем деле наметились подвижки. Хулан обнаружил в дневнике Кэмпбелла заметку касательно любовницы лорда-регента. Там говорится, что какое-то время назад тот заказал ее портрет у Антона Соколова. Вы наверняка слышали про него.

— Знаменитый художник и изобретатель.

— Мы полагаем, что он сможет назвать нам имя этой женщины.

Тиг удивленно вскидывает бровь. Ему не доводилось лично встречаться с Соколовым, но при дворе ходили слухи, что клан Ламонт пытался переманить его к себе, но не преуспел.

— Вы уверены, что он захочет… поделиться информацией? — уточняет он на всякий случай.

— Об этом можете не волноваться, — уверенно говорит Хэвлок. — Главное сейчас — добраться до него. Соколов проводит большую часть времени в своем доме на Мосту Колдуин. Проблема в том, что вам придется немедленно отправиться в путь. Сэмюэль может отвезти вас к Мосту, но искать Соколова вам придется самостоятельно. Привезите его сюда в целости и сохранности, и это позволит нам сделать следующий шаг.

— Мне нужно несколько минут на сборы и на то, чтобы предупредить моего подопечного. Надеюсь, вы или смотритель Хулан присмотрите за ним в мое отсутствие, — Тиг коротко улыбается Хэвлоку, прежде чем выйти из бара. 

  


Пока они добираются до места, Сэмюэль предупреждает Тига о прожекторах:

— Видите свет от них на воде? Нас так засекут в два счета. Придется их обесточить, иначе я не смогу вас забрать.

— Проблем с этим не будет, — уверяет его Тиг, хотя сам он уверенности не чувствует. — Меня больше беспокоит Соколов. Я слышал, он человек несговорчивый.

— Если хотите взять его живым, то имейте в виду, что он умный. Может, даже умнее Пьеро, — при упоминании этого имени Тиг вспоминает невысокого вертлявого человека в очках. — С этой его натурфилософией у Соколова весь город на коротком поводке. Все эти его изобретения… опасные штуки, — Сэмюэль пожимает плечами. — С другой стороны, кто я такой, чтобы судить?

Лодка причаливает к небольшой пристани у самого основания моста, и Тиг уже привычным движением поддергивает вверх шарф.

Как он и ожидал, добраться до прожекторов оказывается не так уж просто. Тиг карабкается вверх по свисающим с опор моста цепям и пробирается по вентиляционным трубам. Из одного из соседних домов доносится слабый звук моряцкой песни — должно быть, где-то внутри спрятана руна. Тиг крепко сжимает зубы и велит себе сосредоточиться на деле. Назойливое пение эхом отдается у него в голове и стучит в висках все время, пока он не добирается до Дробриджа. Руна остается далеко позади, и пение наконец-то замолкает.

К тому времени голова у него раскалывается от боли. Тиг выбирается на крышу одного из домов по соседству с Дробриджем и прячется в тени дымохода, где его вряд ли увидят.

— Проклятье, — шипит он, растирая виски ладонями. Боль все никак не проходит. Тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, Тиг достает флакон “Духовного бальзама Пьеро”, откручивает крышку и делает большой глоток. Рот обжигает горечью. Кто-то, кажется, Сэмюэль или Лидия, говорил ему, что бальзам делают из речных хрустаков; что ж, он охотно в это верит.

Хрустаки или нет, но средство оказывается действенным. Спустя несколько минут боль отступает.

Тиг подбирается к краю крыши. Отсюда хорошо видно сам мост, патрулирующих его стражников и некое странное сооружение, возведенное перед самым мостом. Это выкрашенный синей краской столб с припаянными дугами, от которого тянутся провода, соединяющие его с аккумулятором. Значит, еще одно охранное устройство; вряд ли Сэмюэль знал о нем, иначе бы он предупредил Тига, как о прожекторах.

Снизу доносится шум. Тиг отводит взгляд от странного устройства и замечает внизу пару спорящих мужчин. Разговор, насколько он слышит, идет об их друге, арестованном за нарушение комендантского часа. Как только они выходят на открытое место, охранное устройство оживает. По его дугам пробегает искра — и спорщики мгновенно испаряются, будто крыса, попавшая в стену света. Под шарфом Тиг до крови прикусывает губу. Стены света можно было обойти. Это же устройство могло отследить и испепелить цель с расстояния примерно в десять футов.

Стражники внизу никак не реагируют на произошедшее; похоже, что такое им не в новинку. Тиг еще раз окидывает взглядом участок перед мостом: ему нужно каким-то образом обойти стражников и не попасть в радиус действия охранного устройства, а значит, остается только один способ. Мысленно он прикидывает путь; проделать все нужно будет быстро. Потом, не давая себе времени передумать, он срывается с места и сжимает левую руку в кулак.

Когда Тиг добирается до вершины моста, у него немного кружится голова от скорости, но это быстро проходит. Он останавливается ненадолго, чтобы перевести дух и осмотреться. Ветер треплет его волосы и полы пальто, подталкивает в спину, вынуждая двигаться дальше. Тиг уходит почти с сожалением; вид отсюда и в самом деле прекрасный.

В конце концов он добирается до прожекторов. Провода от них тянутся к бакам с ворванью, и Тиг отсоединяет каждый, стараясь действовать быстро и аккуратно, чтобы не уронить баки. Он надеется, что его маневр останется незамеченным достаточно долго, и ему хватит времени на то, чтобы разыскать Соколова, а потом добраться вместе с ним до лодки Сэмюэля.

  


Северная сторона моста отгорожена от Дробриджа стеной света. Тиг обходит ее по крышам, пробираясь из одного заброшенного здания в другое и чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему. Он слышит писк и шуршание крыс на нижних этажах, размеренный плеск волн Ренхевена, тяжелые шаги и голоса стражников на улице.

— Не хочу знать, что там происходит наверху, в этой его оранжерее… Ты ведь тоже слышал крики? — бормочет один. — У меня от всего этого поджилки трясутся.

Его напарник хмыкает и качает головой.

— Крики означают, что работа идет, — говорит он. — То есть, свое дело мы делаем хорошо.

Они идут к огромному зданию со множеством пристроек — видимо, это и есть дом Соколова, — и Тиг следует за ними. Стражники обсуждают Соколова и его требования: больше расходных материалов, здоровые подопытные. Слушая их, Тиг думает: пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, что правящий дом Морли не сумел переманить изобретателя к себе.

Стражники сворачивают к дому Соколова, а Тиг _перемещается_ на крышу соседнего здания и оттуда — на крышу одной из пристроек. Ярусы пристроек соединяются между собой лестничными пролетами, а охраны здесь немного. Легко можно проскользнуть наверх незамеченным. Металлическая лестница приводит Тига к той самой оранжерее на крыше здания.

Дверь оранжереи оказывается не заперта. Внутри сильно пахнет свежей зеленью; запах разительно отличается от всепроникающей речной вони, так что на несколько секунд Тиг даже забывает, зачем пришел.

К счастью, хозяин оранжереи не замечает его появления. Соколов стоит спиной ко входу и диктует запись в аудиограф:

— ...теперь мои надежды обращены к формуле 25. В сочетании с недавно приснившейся мне высокотемпературной терапией она обладает наибольшим потенциалом, особенно если учесть нынешнее расположение светил. Что касается испытуемой 312... 

Договорить он не успевает. Тиг _перемещается_ ему за спину и берет ученого в тивийский захват.

Обмякшее тело он пристраивает поудобнее у себя на плече и уже разворачивается к выходу, когда его окликает голос из дальнего угла оранжереи:

— Эй! Выпустите меня! Пожалуйста!

Дальний угол оранжереи отгорожен от остального помещения решеткой. В этой импровизированной клетке сидит женщина — видимо, она и есть испытуемая 312. Она смотрит на Тига широко раскрытыми глазами, и в ее взгляде читается надежда.

— Пожалуйста… — повторяет она. — У него должен быть ключ.

После короткого раздумья Тиг опускает тело Соколова на пол.

— Спасибо вам, кем бы вы ни были, — торопливо говорит женщина, когда Тиг находит ключ и открывает дверь клетки. — Он держал меня здесь в клетке, как животное…

Она делает шаг, но теряет равновесие и с коротким криком хватается за решетку, чтобы не упасть. На мгновение Тиг напрягается, ожидая, что на ее голос примчатся стражники, но потом он вспоминает подслушанный разговор. Крики, доносящиеся из оранжереи, были для них привычным делом, не стоящим внимания.

— Боль просто ужасная, — шепчет испытуемая 312. — Я, наверно, пока побуду здесь… спрячусь и подожду, пока она не пройдет.

  


Сэмюэль ждет Тига под аркой моста, вне досягаемости прожекторов и патрулей стражи.

— Сам королевский лекарь! — восклицает он при виде Соколова. Тиг невольно улыбается под шарфом. Он укладывает Соколова на дно лодки и сам садится рядом, на случай, если тот придет в себя раньше, чем они доберутся до “Песьей ямы”. Сэмюэль заводит мотор; лодка бесшумно скользит по воде, и они покидают Мост Колдуин.

  


***

Они возвращаются в паб уже затемно. Соколов негромко похрапывает на дне лодки. Тиг немного ему завидует. Сегодняшняя вылазка совершенно его вымотала.

— Для Соколова приготовили клетку на старой псарне, — негромко говорит Сэмюэль. По его голосу трудно сказать, одобряет ли он такое решение. — Кандалы и все прочее. Наверняка он будет шокирован, когда проснется. Хотя как я слышал, — добавляет он, помедлив, — ему доводилось просыпаться и в куда худших местах.

— Всем нам доводилось, — отвечает Тиг. К некоторому его удивлению, Сэмюэль согласно кивает.

Адмирал Хэвлок встречает их на берегу.

— Отлично сработано, лорд Мартин, — говорит он, и Тиг в очередной раз решает не поправлять его. — И целый отряд не справился бы лучше!

— Вы мне льстите, — Тиг качает головой. Ему хочется поскорее закончить с этим, подняться к себе на чердак и проспать до рассвета. Похоже, это желание явно читается на его лице, поскольку адмирал предлагает ему пойти отдохнуть — о Соколове он позаботится лично, можете не сомневаться.

Тиг искренне ему благодарен.

  


На чердаке, в комнате Вимана, горит настольная лампа. Сам Виман сидит на кровати, набросив на плечи одеяло, и листает какую-то книгу. Он то и дело клюет носом, но стоит только Тигу подойти ближе к его кровати, как Виман тут же выпрямляется и кладет книгу в сторону.

— Мартин! Ты вернулся!

Тиг не может не улыбнуться в ответ:

— Я же обещал, что вернусь, ваше высочество. А вы разве не должны уже спать?

— Но я хотел дождаться тебя! Ты же нашел Соколова? Какой он?

Ни один ответ из пришедших ему в голову не стоит произносить вслух при ребенке, поэтому Тиг ограничивается нейтральным:

— Бородатый.

Виман смеется, прикрыв рот кулаком. Смех, правда, быстро переходит в зевок. Тиг укоризненно цокает языком:

— Лучше поговорим утром. Сейчас вам давно пора спать, да и мне тоже.

— Я не хочу спать, — протестует Виман и снова зевает. 

— Хорошо. Тогда, может быть, вы просто полежите с закрытыми глазами, пока я приведу себя в порядок? — ему и в самом деле не помешает хотя бы умыться, прежде чем лечь спать. Виман неохотно соглашается.

Когда Тиг возвращается из отведенной им небольшой ванной комнаты, Виман уже крепко спит.

  


***

Тиг просыпается рано, но по недавно приобретенной привычке какое-то время еще лежит, не открывая глаз и прислушиваясь к окружающему миру. На первом этаже на кухне Лидия растапливает плиту. На втором этаже ворочается в своей постели Хэвлок. Из комнаты Пендлтона не доносится ни звука. Тиг запоздало вспоминает, что вчера вечером там тоже царила тишина, но он слишком устал тогда, чтобы обратить на это внимание. На чердаке в ванной капает вода из неплотно закрытого крана. В соседней комнате…

Тиг открывает глаза и садится на постели. В соседней комнате никого нет.

Первый его порыв — вскочить с кровати и кинуться искать Вимана по всем этажам. Тиг заставляет себя остаться на месте и прислушаться еще тщательнее. Капающая вода, ровное дыхание спящих, звуки шагов бодрствующих, плеск речной воды. Детский голос, доносящийся с улицы, и отвечающий ему голос взрослого:

— ...видели китов, когда плыли сюда. А вы видели живых китов?

— И китов, и других морских созданий, милорд.

Тиг расслабленно выдыхает.

Умывшись холодной водой и одевшись, он спускается вниз и выходит к причалу. Сэмюэль возится с двигателем лодки. Виман сидит рядом и наблюдает за ним с огромным интересом. Заметив Тига, он тут же вскакивает на ноги и выбирается на причал.

— Я проснулся рано и потом не смог заснуть обратно, — говорит Виман. — Ты еще спал, и я подумал, что могу ненадолго выйти на улицу… то есть, во двор. На улицу я не выходил, честное слово, Мартин!

— Я вам верю, ваше высочество, — Тиг не сомневается, что Виман и в самом деле не выходил на улицу перед пабом. Скорее всего, просто приоткрыл калитку и выглянул наружу, но, не увидев ничего интересного, вернулся обратно.

— Зато я нашел на берегу вот это, — гордо добавляет Виман и достает из кармана курточки нечто, завернутое в грязный носовой платок. — Как ты думаешь, что это такое? — он разворачивает платок, демонстрируя свою находку.

Это амулет. Три тонких кусочка кости соединены между собой ржавым металлическим креплением и покрыты полустертой резьбой. Символы на них напоминают Тигу о костяных рунах.

Сэмюэль выбирается из лодки, чтобы посмотреть, и удивленно цокает языком:

— Надо же… Давно я не видел этих вещиц.

— Вы знаете, что это такое?

— Костяной амулет, — поясняет Сэмюэль. — Моряки делают их из китовых костей, говорят, что они приносят удачу, — при этих словах в глазах Вимана вспыхивает неподдельный интерес, но Сэмюэль качает головой: — Вы бы убрали его подальше, милорд, а то не ровен час, он попадется на глаза смотрителю Хулану. А еще лучше — выбросьте в реку.

— Я об этом позабочусь, — Тиг забирает амулет у Вимана и кладет его в карман пальто. Пальцы при этом натыкаются на лежащий там же кусок плавника, из которого он начал вырезать фигурку. — А если хотите, сделаю для вас другой.

Погрустневший было Виман тут же оживляется:

— Ты умеешь делать амулеты, Мартин? Они тоже приносят удачу?

Тиг заговорщицки понижает голос:

— Моя бабка была самой сильной ведьмой в графстве Колкенни и научила меня всему, что знала сама.

— И ты никогда не рассказывал!

— Потому что это секрет. Вы ведь никому не скажете, ваше высочество?

— Конечно, нет! — Виман смотрит на него с таким восторгом, что Тигу становится неловко. — А что нужно, чтобы сделать амулет?

— Для начала позавтракать, — отвечает Тиг. — Почему бы вам не спросить Лидию, готов ли завтрак?

— Ваша бабка и в самом деле была ведьмой? — осторожно спрашивает Сэмюэль, когда Виман убегает. Тиг качает головой:

— Нет. Она была просто мудрой женщиной и никогда не делала амулеты, — он достает из кармана незаконченную фигурку из плавника и внимательно ее рассматривает. В куске дерева уже отчетливо читается силуэт животного с острой мордочкой и пышным хвостом.

Возможно, сегодня у него будет время закончить её. 

Когда Тиг приходит в общий зал, Виман уже сидит за столом в облюбованном ими полукабинете и с аппетитом уничтожает завтрак. Напротив него стоит еще одна тарелка с яичницей, поджаренным беконом и тостами и большая кружка кофе.

— Лидия и для тебя приготовила. По-моему, ты ей нравишься, Мартин, — говорит Виман с детской непосредственностью. Тиг садится за стол и первым делом делает большой глоток кофе. Искренний интерес Лидии к его персоне, в общем-то, не секрет.

Несколько минут спустя в зале появляются Сэмюэль и Пьеро, увлеченные разговором. Тигу не нужно даже прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что речь идет о двигателе лодки. Еще через некоторое время появляются Каллиста и Эмили; принцесса уже не выглядит такой бледной и хрупкой, но под глазами у нее появились отчетливые темные круги, а держится она скованно. При виде Вимана Эмили немного оживляется и даже садится рядом с ним. Тиг в свою очередь поднимается из-за стола, освобождая место для Каллисты. Та благодарит его вежливым кивком.

Тиг знает, что адмирал Хэвлок нанял ее в первую очередь как будущую гувернантку принцессы. Весьма предусмотрительно с его стороны, хотя он явно не учел, что Каллисте придется иметь дело с двумя подопечными, а не с одним.

Стоит ему только вспомнить об адмирале, как с лестницы доносится звук тяжелых шагов. Вскоре появляется и сам Хэвлок; он обводит зал взглядом и, заметив Тига, направляется прямиком к нему.

— Лорд Мартин! На пару слов, если не возражаете?

Они выходят во двор; разговор, поясняет Хэвлок, не для посторонних ушей. Либо это как-то связано с Соколовым, думает Тиг, либо Хулан нашел еще что-то полезное в записях Верховного Смотрителя.

— Я думаю, что Соколов уже очнулся, — начинает адмирал, как только дверь за ними закрывается. — И я хотел бы, чтобы вы присутствовали при нашем… разговоре. Все-таки он непосредственно касается и вас.

Потому что устранять любовницу регента придется мне, думает Тиг. Вслух он говорит:

— Полагаю, лорд Пендлтон и смотритель Хулан к нам не присоединятся?

— Хулан вернулся на площадь Холджера. Со смертью Верховного Смотрителя Аббатство находится в некотором смятении. Насколько я знаю, их Совет еще не выбрал преемника Кэмпбелла, а с теми сведениями, которые оказались у нас в руках, у Хулана неплохие шансы…

Что ж, Тиг не думает, что вправе его осуждать.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос, лорд Мартин? — неожиданно говорит адмирал. — Это не мое дело, и вы имеет полное право не отвечать, но все же я надеюсь, вы простите мое любопытство?

— Разумеется.

— Ваш приезд в Дануолл. Простите за прямоту, но это странный поступок — отправлять ребенка в зараженный город.

Тиг медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Между императрицей и королем Ниаллом существовала договоренность, что принц Виман прибудет в Дануолл в качестве гостя и воспитанника ее величества. Мы еще не знали о чуме, когда покидали Виннедон, и у нас не было возможности повернуть назад, — он рассеянно трет щеку рукой в перчатке. Адмирала, кажется, вполне удовлетворяет такой ответ: он только кивает, пробормотав “Вот как”.

  


***

Соколов в самом деле очнулся. Сложив руки на груди, он стоит посреди клетки, служившей раньше ареной для собачьих боев, и вид у него разгневанный.

— Вы совершили большую ошибку, — заявляет Соколов, как только замечает адмирала. Тиг остается в тени возле входа, предоставляя адмиралу самому вести допрос.

— Ошибку совершили вы, когда заключили союз с бывшим королевским шпионом, — парирует адмирал. — Этот самозваный лорд-регент стремится уничтожить город! Само сердце Империи!

— Если вы считаете, что я поддерживаю лорда-регента, то вы заблуждаетесь, — Соколов не выглядит уязвленным, скорее раздосадованным. — И что бы вы ни собирались делать, вам меня не запугать.

Мысленно Тиг отдает ему должное: такое присутствие духа не может не восхищать. Хэвлок отвечает натурфилософу холодным взглядом.

— Если вас не пугаю я, то, может быть, напугают крысы? — он стучит по стенке металлического ящика рядом с клеткой. Из ящика доносятся шорохи и возмущенный писк. — Не уверен, что они переносят чуму… но я слышал, что стая крыс может за минуту обглодать до костей тело ребенка. А то и быстрее.

— Крысы? — усмехается Соколов. — Так вот с какой компанией вы теперь водитесь, адмирал?

— Что насчет компании, с которой водитесь вы? Мы знаем, что вы написали портрет любовницы лорда-регента. Кто она?

Соколов не удостаивает его ответом, даже не смотрит в его сторону. Взгляд натурфилософа скользит по стенам псарни, пока не останавливается на Тиге.

— Вы! Выйдите на свет, отсюда вас плохо видно. Или боитесь показать свое лицо?

Сцепив руки за спиной, Тиг выходит на свет. Соколов в свою очередь подходит вплотную к решетке и внимательно смотрит на него:

— Я вас помню.

— Мы встречались раньше? — Тиг удивленно вскидывает брови. Он бы точно запомнил эту встречу.

— Вы сопровождали морлийского принца в день убийства Джессамины. У меня хорошая память на лица, а ваше довольно примечательно. Значит, вы тоже часть этого заговора? У вас должны быть серьезные на то причины.

— Так и есть, — перебивает его Хэвлок. — Но это не ваше дело. Все, что нам от вас нужно, это чтобы вы назвали имя любовницы регента, Соколов. Это очень просто.

— А я принял решение не называть его. Вам придется вытянуть из меня признание силой, но хочу предупредить вас — я человек несгибаемый.

— Преклоняюсь перед силой вашего духа, — говорит Тиг, прежде чем адмирал успевает ответить на этот выпад. — Может быть, нам удастся переубедить вас, не прибегая к жестокости?

— Интересный подход. И я всецело его одобряю, — отвечает Соколов с самодовольным видом, и Тиг едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Натурфилософы, похоже, еще несноснее, чем аристократы.

— У вас вид человека, которому не помешает глоток спиртного, — продолжает он.

— Надеетесь подкупить меня выпивкой? Что ж, я бы не отказался от бренди “Кинг-Стрит”.

Тиг украдкой бросает взгляд в сторону адмирала, но тот только пожимает плечами.

— Уверен, мы можем это устроить.

  


Лидия встречает его кокетливой улыбкой (Виман и в самом деле весьма наблюдателен), но когда Тиг озвучивает свою просьбу, эта улыбка моментально исчезает и сменяется выражением хмурой озабоченности:

— Я не уверена, что оно вообще когда-нибудь у нас было, сэр Мартин. Напиток редкий и на вкус, как я слышала, отвратительный. Но вы можете спросить Пьеро. Мне кажется, у него было что-то такое.

В мастерской Пьеро пахнет ворванью и машинным маслом. За все время, что Тиг провел в “Песьей яме”, он ни разу не заходил сюда и потому осматривается с интересом. Сам Пьеро возится с чем-то у верстака, стоя спиной ко входу, и не обращает на гостя никакого внимания, пока Тиг не окликает его по имени.

У него и в самом деле есть бутылка “Кинг-Стрит” — напиток действительно редкий, поясняет Пьеро, и на местном черном рынке за него можно выручить неплохие деньги. Главное — найти покупателя. И он, Пьеро, не видит смысла в том, чтобы тратить ценный бренди на сварливого натурфилософа. По тому, как сверкают глаза Пьеро за стеклами очков, и по его интонации, когда он упоминает Соколова, Тиг предполагает, что эти двое определенно знакомы и знакомство это не из приятных. Мысленно он перебирает варианты: можно предложить Пьеро деньги или попытаться договориться с ним, как со Слекджовом, или...

— Если это все, лорд Мартин, то я хотел бы вернуться к работе, — говорит Пьеро. — Сейчас я занимаюсь проектом улучшенного разрядного столба, — добавляет он. Как и все натурфилософы, Пьеро явно не лишен тщеславия. — Полагаю, его разрушительная сила будет просто потрясающей… — он замолкает, когда снаружи, через открытую дверь мастерской, доносятся голоса Вимана и Эмили, а потом — голос Каллисты, убеждающей своих подопечных вернуться к занятиям. Через несколько секунд она решительной походкой проходит мимо мастерской.

— Знаете, — негромко говорит Тиг, когда Каллиста скрывается из виду. — Я мог бы замолвить за вас словечко.

После этого убедить Пьеро расстаться с бутылкой бренди становится намного проще.

Когда Тиг возвращается на псарню, Соколов и адмирал Хэвлок не смотрят друг на друга, и не похоже, что они обменялись и парой слов за время его отсутствия. Оно и к лучшему, думает Тиг.

— Бренди “Кинг-Стрит”, — говорит он, демонстрируя бутылку. Жидкость в ней насыщенного оранжевого цвета. Пьеро упомянул, что в этот бренди добавляют ворвань и специи из Пандуссии, и Тиг не может даже представить себе, какой он на вкус. Он передает бутылку Соколову, и тот берет ее в руки бережно, будто мать — новорожденное дитя.

— Не думал, что его еще можно найти, — говорит Соколов едва ли не с благоговением в голосе. — Это грандиозный подарок. Теперь я вижу, что вы люди со вкусом.

Тиг отвечает коротким поклоном, пряча улыбку. Адмирал, по-прежнему стоящий возле ящика с крысами, что-то бормочет себе под нос — кажется, что-то о том, как легко меняется настроение людей под воздействием выпивки.

— Я мало что могу рассказать вам об этой женщине, — продолжает Соколов. — Её называли просто леди Бойл. Я, разумеется, написал её портрет, но не видел ее лица и не знаю её полного имени. Видите ли, — усмехается он в бороду, — я рисовал её со спины. Портрет получился замечательный, но я не знаю, которая из леди Бойл мне позировала.

— Которая из…? — переспрашивает Тиг.

— Их трое, — объясняет Хэвлок. — Три сестры Бойл, весьма влиятельные персоны в Дануолле.

— Меня должны были представить на маскараде в её честь, — добавляет Соколов. — Этот прием состоится завтрашним вечером, но полагаю, я на него уже не попаду.

  


— Бал-маскарад в поместье Бойлов, — задумчиво говорит адмирал, когда вместе с Тигом выходит из псарни. Соколов остается в клетке, но теперь его это не слишком огорчает. — И у нас есть больше суток на то, чтобы подготовиться. Обстоятельства точно складываются в нашу пользу. 

— Мне понадобится приглашение, чтобы попасть туда.

— Об этом можете не волноваться, лорд Мартин. Мы найдем для вас и приглашение, и подходящую маску.

  


На следующий день в “Песьей яме” появляется лорд Тревор Пендлтон. Спиртным от него пахнет уже не так сильно, да и выглядит он более энергичным и довольным — в общем, совершенно оправившимся от потери старших братьев.

— Слышал, вам удалось привезти Соколова живьем, — говорит Пендлтон Тигу. — Это потрясающая новость! Надеюсь, он перейдет на нашу сторону. Я хочу, чтобы он как-нибудь нарисовал меня. На этот раз — меня одного, — добавляет он со странным торжеством в голосе. Не найдя, что ответить, Тиг вежливо кивает.

Младший Пендлтон, как выясняется позже, появился не просто так: у него есть приглашение на маскарад в поместье Бойлов, которым он готов пожертвовать ради их цели. Передавая конверт с приглашением Тигу, он заговорщицки понижает голос:

— Могу я попросить вас о небольшой услуге, лорд Мартин? Вы не могли бы передать это письмо лорду Шоу? — Пендлтон достает из внутреннего кармана сюртука еще один конверт. Тиг вопросительно вскидывает бровь. Интересно, как он узнает этого лорда Шоу на _маскараде_?

— Вы его сразу узнаете: он будет в волчьей маске. Довольно грубый тип и, скорее всего, будет искать меня.

— Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, — заверяет его Тиг. Специально разыскивать человека в волчьей маске он не собирается, разве что тот случайно попадется ему на глаза.

— Мне он не нравится, — тихо замечает Виман, когда Пендлтон уходит. — Он похож на тех близнецов…

Он осторожно трогает щеку, на которой прежде красовался рубец. Каллиста промыла его эликсиром Соколова, и рубец зажил на удивление быстро, оставив после себя тонкий розовый шрам. При взгляде на него Тиг снова жалеет, что не разобрался со старшими Пендлтонами лично.

Дверь паба открывается, пропуская внутрь Пьеро. Натурфилософ держит в руках нечто, аккуратно завернутое в кусок ткани; заметив Тига и Вимана, он сразу же направляется к ним.

— У меня есть кое-что для вас, — Пьеро кладет сверток на стол. — Для вашей сегодняшней, эээ, миссии.

Виман тянется к свертку первым и разворачивает ткань.

— Вот это да! Что это такое, Пьеро?

— Это маска, — поясняет Пьеро. — Адмирал упомянул вчера, что она вам понадобится. И сегодня ночью мне приснился очень странный сон…

Тиг забирает маску у Вимана. Это гротескный череп животного без нижней челюсти, собранный из кусков металла на тонком, металлическом же каркасе. Части черепа соединены между собой с помощью проволоки, в глазницы аккуратно вставлены выпуклые кусочки стекла.

— Линзы, — Пьеро постукивает пальцем по краю глазницы. — Их можно регулировать при необходимости.

— Вам и правда снятся очень странные сны, Пьеро, — Тиг берет маску в руки и прикладывает к лицу. Изнутри она обита мягкой тканью, так что металлические детали не врезаются в кожу, а глазницы достаточно большие, чтобы не перекрывать боковое зрение. Тиг опускает ее обратно на стол:

— Не знаю, как вас и благодарить.

Пьеро качает головой так, что его очки съезжают на кончик носа.

— Это просто небольшой проект. Не стоит благодарности.

  


***

Район Особняков раскинулся на другом берегу Ренхевена; пока они пересекают реку, Тиг просто любуется видом на город. Маска лежит у него на коленях.

— Жуткая личина, как по мне, — замечает Сэмюэль, кивая на маску. — Что это за зверь? Волкодав?

— Или волк. Или, может быть, лиса, — если идея пришла к Пьеро во сне, то там, возможно, не обошлось без Чужого. А у Чужого, как уже успел убедиться Тиг, своеобразное чувство юмора.

Они достигают притока, ведущего к Району Особняков, и поднимаются вверх по узкому каналу. Каменные стены канала покрыты мхом и водорослями; когда лодка проходит под воротами шлюза, Тиг невольно пригибает голову, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды.

— Ох, ничего себе… — внезапно говорит Сэмюэль и указывает вперед, на пешеходный мост над каналом. — Я и подумать не мог, что тут будут толлбои!

Тиг открывает было рот, чтобы спросить, что он имеет в виду, но тут на мосту показывается странная фигура. Это человек, закованный в броню и передвигающийся на ходулях. Присмотревшись, Тиг различает у него в руках лук, а за спиной — бак с тускло мерцающей ворванью. Человек пересекает мост, по-журавлиному вскидывая ноги, потом останавливается и поднимает лук. За выстрелом следует вспышка пламени и доносятся жалобные крики, в которых, впрочем, слышно мало человеческого.

— Лорд-регент решил расстараться ради Бойлов, — встревоженно говорит Сэмюэль. — Вы уж будьте осторожны, сэр Мартин. Толлбоям лучше не попадаться, они глупостей не прощают.

Он останавливает лодку у маленькой пристани. Прежде чем сойти на берег, Тиг надевает маску и поправляет крепления, чтобы не слишком давили за ушами.

— Жуткая личина, — повторяет Сэмюэль. — Пьеро постарался на славу. Но зато в ней вы запросто смешаетесь с толпой.

  


Если не считать толлбоя и поста стражи чуть поодаль от моста, набережная канала практически пустынна. Сэмюэль высадил Тига настолько близко к поместью Бойлов, насколько это было возможно, но остаток пути придется пройти пешком. Отсюда Тиг уже видит крышу особняка и дымовые трубы. Он идет вдоль набережной к посту стражи, когда до его ушей вдруг долетает слабый отзвук моряцкой песни.

Тиг останавливается. Звук доносится с другого берега, слабый, но все же отчетливо различимый. Он впивается в кости, будто крошечные рыболовные крючки. В прошлый раз у Тига получилось сопротивляться зову руны, но это стоило ему нескольких минут ужасной головной боли.

— Ладно, Бездна с тобой, — ворчит Тиг под маской и _перемещается_ на другой берег.

Зов руны ведет его к высокому зданию из красного кирпича. На его стенах нарисованы белой краской знаки карантина. Прислушавшись, Тиг различает внутри шаркающие шаги и останавливается в тени у крыльца. Внутри могут быть люди, мимо которых он легко пройдет незамеченным, но с той же вероятностью это могут быть и плакальщики. Тигу уже доводилось встречаться с ними на улицах Винного Квартала, и он совсем не горит желанием увидеть их снова.

Но зов руны, доносящийся со второго этажа здания, становится совершенно невыносимым. Тиг _перемещается_ на балкон второго этажа и осторожно заглядывает через окно внутрь. По комнате бродит одинокий плакальщик — мужчина в поношенной грязной одежде. Его лицо покрыто коркой засохшей крови и гноя. Возможно, раньше он был аристократом или же слугой, или просто забрался в заброшенный дом.

Плакальщик останавливается на месте, спиной к Тигу. Со стороны кажется, будто бы он разглядывает надпись на стене, неровные белые буквы, складывающиеся в одно и то же повторяющееся слово: “Грустно”. Тиг пересекает комнату и достает меч из ножен, прежде чем плакальщик слышит его и оборачивается. Клинок входит ему под лопатку и выходит из груди, плакальщик вздрагивает всем телом, а потом обмякает и оседает на пол — прямо на еще одну надпись, тоже выведенную белой краской.

“Ты велел мне решать. Ты велел мне сделать это. Теперь в мире дыра”.

Кровь плакальщика медленно заливает белые буквы. Тиг убирает меч обратно в ножны и отходит в сторону. Моряцкая песня звучит в его ушах все громче, как будто её источник находится совсем рядом. Тиг поворачивается на звук и видит в противоположном углу комнаты алтарь из грубо сколоченных досок, обмотанных колючей проволокой, украшенный выцветшей фиолетовой тканью. На алтаре лежит костяная руна. Тиг качает головой. Возможно, прежний хозяин квартиры надеялся, что подношение Чужому защитит его от чумы.

— Но не слишком-то он тебе помог, верно? — бормочет Тиг себе под нос. Он протягивает руку, чтобы забрать руну, но стоит ему только коснуться её, как окружающий мир погружается в темноту.

  


— Собираешься на маскарад, Мартин Шинах? — шепчет Чужой. Темнота отступает по мановению его руки, и комнату заливает все тот же синий свет. Тиг на всякий случай отступает на шаг назад. Руна в его руке рассыпается с тихим шелестом, звучащим словно шепот на давно забытом языке. 

— Об этом ли ты мечтал все эти долгие месяцы в Колдридже в ожидании, пока решится твоя участь? О прекрасных женщинах и тивийском вине?

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я мечтал о теплом одеяле, — отвечает Тиг. Появление Чужого в реальном мире выбивает его из колеи. От божества веет холодом Бездны, пробирающим до костей.

— Как тебе хозяйка, леди Бойл? — продолжает Чужой, ничуть не задетый его грубостью. — Я вижу её судьбы и знаю: она умрет сегодня от твоей руки или же будет жить день за днем, год за годом. Она будет влачить существование вдали от знакомых мест, даже когда её чудесные платья превратятся в лохмотья, а шелковые волосы поседеют и станут тусклыми… Полгорода видит огни праздника, и все мечтают о наслаждениях, которые ждут гостей. Уничтожишь ли ты это? Так или иначе… ты будешь там не один.

С этими словами он исчезает в сгустках темноты.

  


Окна квартиры выходят на канал, на другом берегу которого возвышается поместье Бойлов. Тиг выбирается на крышу и осматривается: на набережной по-прежнему никого, только еще один толлбой, пересекающий мост. Дождавшись, пока толлбой скроется из виду, Тиг _перемещается_ на мост и оттуда в переулок, ведущий к воротам поместья.

Он проходит вместе с группой других гостей — несколькими мужчинами и женщинами в причудливых масках. Привратник мельком смотрит на их приглашения и скучным голосом желает приятно провести вечер. Спутники Тига шумно обсуждают игру, придуманную леди Бойл, чтобы развлечь гостей: участникам маскарада предстоит угадать, какая из сестер будет в каком костюме. К несчастью, ни у кого из них пока что нет догадок на этот счет.

В небе над поместьем взрываются фейерверки и неторопливо проплывают воздушные шары. Следуя за все той же компанией, Тиг замечает в саду мужчину в маске волка — тот курит трубку и негромко разговаривает о чем-то со стоящим рядом стражником.

Тиг проходит мимо.

Внутреннее убранство особняка Бойлов, конечно, уступает роскошью королевскому дворцу, но вполне может посоревноваться с лучшими домами Виннедона. Из громкоговорителей на стенах играет музыка, а маленькие пушки то и дело стреляют в воздух зарядами конфетти. Среди гостей в пышных нарядах и масках Тиг замечает нескольких смотрителей.

Прислушиваясь к разговорам гостей, он переходит из комнаты в комнату, нигде не задерживаясь подолгу, пока не оказывается в курительной. Здесь царит полумрак, и жарко натоплен камин. Возле окна стоит человек в отвратительной маске, призванной, должно быть, изображать чумную крысу. Когда Тиг проходит мимо, “крыса” неожиданно окликает его:

— Я знаю, зачем вы здесь.

Тиг разворачивается к нему, и “крыса” поспешно отступает на пару шагов назад. Даже в тусклом свете кристаллических ламп видно, что у него дрожат руки.

— Нам нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз, — бормочет “крыса”. — Я друг лорда Пендлтона и поддерживаю ваше дело. Но сегодня… вашей жертвой должна стать женщина, которую я люблю, — он отводит взгляд. — Это Вэйверли Бойл. Вам ведь не обязательно убивать её, вы можете привести её ко мне. Я буду ждать в погребе. Если вы отдадите её мне, она будет в безопасности до конца своих дней.

Тиг хмурится под маской. Сегодня окружающие как будто сговорились решать свои проблемы его руками. На мгновение он задумывается, не будет ли проще и милосерднее убить Вэйверли Бойл.

— Клянусь, я не причиню ей вреда, — добавляет “крыса”. — Я человек состоятельный и смогу обеспечить ей мирную и безопасную жизнь вдали от Дануолла…

— Вы знаете, что у нее за костюм? — перебивает его Тиг. — В сегодняшней игре?

“Крыса” качает головой и бормочет что-то о неудачных попытках разговорить других гостей.

— Что ж, хорошо. Предоставьте это мне.

  


Удача все же благоволит ему: в библиотеке Тиг встречает женщину в маске мотылька, которая с удовольствием делится с ним информацией в обмен на стакан пунша. По её словам, Вэйверли Бойл оделась сегодня в черное, а её сестра Лидия — в белое. Тиг благодарит “мотылька” и обещает вернуться к ней чуть позже. Еще одно обещание, которое он не собирается сдерживать.

Он находит Вэйверли Бойл в бальном зале в окружении нескольких гостей; её маска — лишенное всякого выражения женское лицо. Убедить её пойти с ним оказывается еще легче: стоит только намекнуть, что ей грозит опасность, как из голоса Вэйверли Бойл сразу исчезают игривые нотки:

— Опасность? Какая опасность? Кто вас прислал?

— Ваш друг, — отвечает Тиг. — Он просил передать, что вас ждет лодка, которая отвезет вас в безопасное место. Мне приказано проводить вас.

Вэйверли Бойл кажется погруженной в раздумья.

— Я знаю, в чем причина, — размышляет она вслух. — Все дело в нем, верно? Но я делаю это, чтобы защитить свою семью. Жизнь сейчас слишком опасна, если у тебя нет нужных связей… вы ведь понимаете, что я имею в виду?

— Прекрасно понимаю, — отвечает Тиг и, в общем, не врет.

— Что ж... Я не хочу умирать. Но если вы мне солгали, вы отправитесь на виселицу.

Они спускают вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подвальный этаж, минуют кухню — к счастью, сейчас там никого нет, — и оказываются в винном погребе. Вэйверли Бойл идет первой и явно старается не выказывать страха. Если подойти к ней еще на шаг ближе и взять в тивийский захват, она не сможет сопротивляться, возможно, даже не успеет понять, что происходит. Все просто.

Они минуют ряды бочонков и стоек для вина и оказываются перед спуском к воде. Там их и в самом деле ждет лодка, на борту которой уже стоит “крыса”. Тиг делает шаг вперед, собираясь оглушить Вэйверли Бойл, но тут “крыса” замечает их.

— Милая Вэйверли! — восклицает он, и в этот момент Тиг понимает, что поторопился с выводами.

Вэйверли Бойл резко останавливается.

— Вы… Я вас знаю, — цедит она. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Проклятье, думает Тиг. Как же не вовремя!

“Крыса” разводит руки в стороны, словно желая заключить Вэйверли Бойл в объятия. Вэйверли отступает назад, пока не налетает на Тига, и порывисто разворачивается к нему:

— Вы что, заодно с ним? Заманили меня сюда, чтобы отдать этому мерзавцу?

Если сейчас он толкнет её прямиком в руки “крысы”, Вэйверли Бойл будет бороться. Она поднимет шум, который наверняка услышат слуги на кухне, и кто-то обязательно позовет стражников, и все закончится плохо — для него, для “крысы” и для лоялистов.

Вэйверли Бойл замахивается, чтобы ударить его, и Тиг вскидывает левую руку, чтобы защититься. Пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак. На мгновение он слышит тихий шелест, будто шепот на давно забытом языке.

Поверхность воды за лодкой идет рябью; "крыса" не видит этого, а Вэйверли Бойл не обращает внимания, но Тиг замечает. И без того неровное освещение мигает, будто бы лампы под потолком раскачивает ветер — и лодку окатывает брызгами, будто за борт выронили готовую взорваться гранату.

Или будто из темной воды вырвалось что-то большое.

Темное тело, густая шерсть; длинные челюсти перехватывают руку начавшего поворачиваться "крысы" и ломают, будто сухую ветку, а потом — дергают, выламывая из сустава. Тиг слышит захлебывающийся вдох — "крыса" пытается закричать.

В следующее мгновение “крысу” берут за горло — крепко, не вырваться, — и держат.

Тварь смотрит на Тига безглазой мордой — вопросительно, как послушный пес. Острые уши стоят торчком: что делать с ним дальше, хозяин? Я поймал, я держу; убить?

Возможно, Тиг кивает. Возможно, только думает об этом.

Тварь бросается в канал вместе с "крысой" — стремительное движение, мощный удар задних лап, еще один взрыв брызг; в воздухе она изгибается дугой, как берущая препятствие лошадь, но ни секунды этого полета она не изящна. Тигу кажется, что он видит бугрящиеся под шкурой мускулы. 

Лодка опасно кренится от толчка, набирая воды, но все же выправляется обратно; в ней нет ни капли крови.

Вэйверли Бойл стоит неподвижно. Она прижимает ладонь ко рту, забыв, что на ней маска; её взгляд устремлен на воду. Тиг медленно опускает руку и разжимает пальцы. Тварь из воды исчезла, это он может сказать наверняка.

— Бездна… — шепчет Вэйверли Бойл. — Бездна… Это вы сделали? Вы такой же, как Салливан?

Это имя кажется Тигу знакомым, но он не может вспомнить сейчас, где его слышал. Он не успевает придумать, что ответить, но это и не нужно. Вэйверли Бойл снимает шляпку и бросает её в сторону; секунду спустя туда же летит и маска.

У Вэйверли Бойл темно-русые волосы до плеч и усталые голубые глаза. Она обхватывает себя руками, будто пытаясь согреться.

— Хотите вина? — она кивает на ближайшую стойку с бутылками. — Я бы выпила сейчас вина… Кажется, я теперь понимаю Эсму.

Тиг приносит ей первую подвернувшуюся под руку бутылку, вытаскивает пробку складным ножом. Вэйверли Бойл делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка, потом еще один и еще.

— Этот Брисби, — говорит она, и Тиг понимает, что речь идет о “крысе”. — Туда ему и дорога, — она смеется, но в этом смехе нет и капли веселья. — Я и не думала, что он решится на такое. Хорошо, что вы были здесь… прошу прощения, не расслышала ваше имя?

— Ренар, — отвечает Тиг. Он уже использовал это имя, но не видит вреда в том, чтобы прибегнуть к нему еще раз.

— Ренар, — повторяет Вэйверли Бойл. — Подходит вашей маске. Что ж, господин Ренар, благодарю вас за спасение моей жизни. Можете передать… нашему общему другу, что я в полной безопасности, — она задумчиво смотрит на лодку, покачивающуюся на воде. — Дальше я справлюсь сама.

Вэйверли Бойл спускается в лодку. Несколько мгновений она словно размышляет над чем-то, а потом, решившись, снова поворачивается к Тигу.

— Можете оказать мне еще одну услугу, господин Ренар? И мне, и нашему общему другу?

— Какую именно услугу?

Вэйверли Бойл достает из кармана жакета ключ и протягивает ему.

— Вот. Это от комнаты в восточном крыле. Она на втором этаже, в самом конце коридора. Салливан должен навестить нас через два дня, но думаю, он не обидится, если вы сэкономите ему время.

Она уверенно заводит мотор, и вскоре лодка отчаливает от пристани. Тиг остается смотреть ей вслед. В одной руке у него ключ от таинственной комнаты, а в другой недопитая бутылка вина.

  


В восточном крыле особняка Бойлов царит тишина. Тиг идет по длинному широкому коридору, с любопытством глядя по сторонам. Стены коридора обиты темными деревянными панелями и украшены геральдическими щитами, мягкий ковер на полу скрадывает его шаги. Сквозь высокие окна с улицы проникает свет фонарей. Спрятанный в правую перчатку ключ холодит ладонь.

Мысли Тига снова возвращаются к произошедшему в погребе и безглазой собакоподобной твари, утащившей незадачливого Брисби. Это ли имел в виду Чужой, говоря, что Тиг будет здесь не один? И на что еще способен такой компаньон?

Задумавшись, Тиг сам не замечает, как доходит до конца коридора. Там и в самом деле есть дверь, тяжелая и укрепленная металлическими полосами. Тиг останавливается перед ней в нерешительности.

— Лучше бы ты подарил мне способность видеть сквозь стены, — бормочет он себе под нос и щелкает пальцами по тыльной стороне левой ладони. Сквозь перчатку это почти не чувствуется.

Тиг прислушивается. Там, за дверью находится человек; дышит он прерывисто, будто тяжелый больной. Плакальщик? Но с чего бы аристократическому семейству прятать в своем доме больного? Тиг трет висок, и звук чужого дыхания постепенно затихает.

Ключ легко поворачивается в замке, раздается негромкий щелчок, и дверь открывается. Тиг подталкивает ее носком сапога. Нападать на него вроде бы никто не собирается, но Тиг на всякий случай кладет ладонь на рукоять меча.

Комнату освещает единственная кристаллическая лампа, от которой теней больше, чем света. Сама комната напоминает больничную палату: гладкие светлые стены, единственное окно завешено шторой. Из мебели здесь только узкая кровать, прикроватный столик и умывальник за ширмой. На кровати, отвернувшись к стене, лежит человек. На звук открывающейся двери он не реагирует. Помедлив, Тиг поднимает руки и снимает маску. Кем бы ни был этот человек, не стоит пугать его “жуткой личиной”. Тиг уже собирается окликнуть его, когда человек заговаривает сам:

— Вам наскучила вечеринка, Лидия? — голос у него сиплый и тихий, не громче шепота. Так говорят, если горло повреждено. Тиг припоминает, что Лидией зовут еще одну из сестер Бойл. Лежащий на кровати человек негромко вздыхает и переворачивается лицом к нему.

Даже в тусклом свете лампы видно, насколько он изможден. Под глазами у него залегли темные круги, скулы заострились, а кожа кажется белой, как бумага. Темные волосы спадают на плечи. При виде Тига он коротко выдыхает и пытается сесть на кровати.

— Кто вы такой? — шепчет он, но Тиг настолько поражен, что не может произнести и слова. Он знает этого человека — тот являлся ему в одном из видений Бездны, но Тиг встречал его и раньше, несколько лет назад. Во время визита императрицы в Виннедон.

  


***

За недолгое время знакомства с Сэмюэлем Тиг составил о нем мнение как о человеке, которого практически невозможно удивить. Однако сейчас, когда Тиг возвращается не один, Сэмюэль выглядит шокированным.

— Глаза Чужого! — восклицает он и тут же озирается по сторонам: не услышал ли кто. — Неужели это…

— Все объяснения потом, Сэмюэль, — перебивает его Тиг. — Нам лучше поторопиться, пока нас не заметили.

Он сходит в лодку первым и протягивает руку своему спутнику, чтобы помочь. Тот едва держится на ногах. Сэмюэль кивает и поспешно заводит двигатель. В молчании они спускаются по каналу, минуют ворота шлюза и выходят на открытый простор Ренхевена.

Обратно в паб они возвращаются уже засветло. На реку опускается туман, скрывающий лодку Сэмюэля от посторонних глаз. Спутник Тига плотнее кутается в одолженное ему пальто; за все время пути он не произносит ни звука, откровенно утомленный событиями последних часов. Сам Тиг зевает, прикрыв рот кулаком. Когда, наконец, из тумана выступают очертания берега и кирпичной башенки рядом с “Песьей ямой”, Сэмюэль нарушает молчание:

— Представляю, как удивится адмирал. Да и все остальные тоже.

— Зато как... обрадуется её высочество, — Тиг снова зевает. Лодка причаливает к пристани, и Сэмюэль заглушает двигатель.

— Вроде бы лорд Пендлтон просил вас переговорить с ним по возвращении. Я бы поискал его в винном погребе…

— Думаю, он не обидится, если ему придется подождать еще немного, — отмахивается Тиг. Меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется разговаривать с Пендлтоном; к тому же, он догадывается, о чем пойдет речь.

На пути к пабу Тиг привычно прислушивается к окружающему миру. Из паба доносятся голоса Вимана и Эмили, и — к удивлению Тига, — адмирала Хэвлока:

— ...вы участвовали в морском сражении?

— Конечно.

— А вы видели пиратов? Потопили кого-нибудь?

— Разумеется. Десятками! Но… это рассказы не для детей.

Тиг усмехается про себя. Он не уверен насчет Эмили, но вот Виман теперь точно не отстанет от адмирала.

— Но я стану императрицей, — слышит он голос Эмили. — И тоже буду топить вражеские корабли. Императрицы ведь только этим и занимаются?

Адмирал медлит с ответом, и Тиг выбирает этот момент, чтобы открыть дверь. Он придерживает ее, пропуская своего спутника внутрь, и сам идет следом. Адмирал сидит за столом спиной к двери, поэтому первыми их замечают Виман и Эмили.

— Мартин! — радостно восклицает Виман. Адмирал Хэвлок поворачивается к ним и замирает. Вид у него такой, словно он увидел призрака.

Эмили же замолкает на полуслове. Её взгляд прикован к спутнику Тига. Её глаза широко раскрыты, а губы дрожат, как будто она вот-вот расплачется.

— Эмили, — шепчет спутник Тига, и этого оказывается достаточно. Эмили вскакивает на ноги и бежит к ним.

— Папа!

  


Вечером в “Песью яму” возвращается смотритель Хулан, и адмирал Хэвлок устраивает военный совет. Он требует подробного рассказа о том, что произошло в особняке Бойлов, в частности, каким образом Тигу удалось обнаружить там считавшегося умершим принца-консорта.

Тиг не говорит им всей правды, умолчав об участии в деле безглазой твари из Бездны. Леди Бойл нейтрализована, рассказывает он, и вряд ли появится в ближайшее время в Дануолле. Что же касается принца-консорта, то он просто подслушал диалог сестер Бойл, пока пытался выяснить, которая из них кто. Ключ от комнаты? Леди Бойл выронила его во время событий вечера, а Тиг подобрал и решил проверить подслушанные сведения.

История, как ему кажется, вышла вполне правдоподобной, но у адмирала все равно остаются сомнения.

— Этот человек… Вы уверены, что он и в самом деле герцог Аттано?

— Если вам недостаточно того, что леди Эмили признала в нем своего отца, — устало отвечает Тиг, — можете привести к нему Соколова. Если мне не изменяет память, он ведь был королевским лекарем и наверняка узнает своего пациента.

Судя по выражению лица адмирала, этот вариант не приходил ему в голову. Он хмурится, но не находит, что возразить.

— Положение лорда-регента и так нестабильно, — говорит смотритель Хулан. — Если сейчас раскроется, что герцог Аттано жив...

— То обязательно найдется кто-то, кто заинтересуется, откуда он взялся, и точно ли он тот, за кого себя выдает. Я был на похоронах принца-консорта и видел закрытый гроб.

— В котором мог лежать кто угодно.

— В том числе и настоящий Аттано.

— Я уверен, что можно найти доказательства....

— В записной книжке Кэмпбелла? Не слишком ли вы на нее полагаетесь, Хулан?

— Его записи оказались полезными для нашего дела, и вы сами настаивали на том, что нам без нее не обойтись!

Адмирал и смотритель обмениваются яростными взглядами. Лорд Пендлтон предпочитает наблюдать, но не вмешиваться, поэтому Тигу приходится взять дело в свои руки:

— Господа. Почему бы не расспросить самого герцога Аттано?

Хэвлок двигает челюстью, раздумывая, и наконец кивает:

— Хорошая мысль, лорд Мартин. Мы можем поговорить с ним утром. Сейчас нам всем не помешает отдых.

Тон, которым это сказано, подразумевает, что собрание окончено. Тиг желает остальным доброй ночи и поднимается к себе на чердак.

  


***

Разговор с герцогом Аттано в итоге откладывается еще на день. Адмиралу все-таки приходится выпустить Соколова из импровизированной камеры на псарне, и в последующие за этим полчаса Соколов успевает не только подтвердить личность Аттано, но и настроить против себя половину обитателей “Песьей ямы”.

— Как так вышло, что вы не лечили его? — спрашивает Хэвлок позже, когда Соколов спускается в паб. — Вроде бы это обязанность королевского лекаря?

К удивлению Тига, Соколов даже удостаивает адмирала ответом:

— В то время меня не было в Дануолле. Когда я вернулся и узнал, что Корво болен, я потребовал, чтобы меня отвезли к нему, но Берроуз был против. Утверждал, что я могу заразиться, — Соколов негодующе фыркает, как будто сама мысль о том, что он, Антон Соколов, может заболеть какой-то там чумой, кажется ему оскорбительной. — А потом… Потом он сообщил, что Корво мертв.

— И вам не позволили осмотреть тело? Провести… как вы это называете… некропсию?

— Не было времени, — Соколов пожимает плечами. — Берроуз настаивал на том, чтобы провести похороны как можно раньше, а Джессамина была убита горем.

— Похоже, он изначально планировал избавиться еще и от герцога Аттано, — задумчиво говорит смотритель Хулан. — Иначе ему не удалось бы захватить власть.

— Меня это совершенно не удивляет. Корво и Берроуз никогда не ладили.

— Леди Бойл упоминала, что они ждали некого Салливана, — вспоминает Тиг, — который должен был забрать герцога Аттано…

— Салливана? Королевского дознавателя?

Теперь Тиг вспоминает, где слышал это имя. Симмонс, его охранник в Колдридже, упоминал однажды, что некий Салливан снова приходил ночью в казармы стражи и смотрел на спящих, и что иногда этот Салливан забирал чужие вещи, оставляя взамен раскрашенные крысиные кости. В памяти снова всплывают слова леди Бойл: “Вы такой же, как Салливан?”. Тиг надеется, что в обозримом будущем ему удастся избежать встречи с этим господином.

  


Исчезновение леди Бойл не только еще сильнее подрывает положение лорда-регента, но и усиливает его паранойю. Сэмюэль с неудовольствием упоминает о речных патрулях; Хулан приносит неутешительные новости: лорд-регент потребовал выделить на охрану Башни взвод смотрителей, в том числе шарманщиков.

— Это одно из изобретений Бенджамина Холджера, — поясняет он в ответ на вопрос Тига. — Шарманка играет чистые математические ноты и блокирует любые, м-м-м, сверхъестественные способности в пределах своего диапазона. Традиционно Аббатство использует их для борьбы с последователями Чужого… с еретиками.

Тигу стоит большого труда сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Хулан, к счастью, не спрашивает, почему его заинтересовали шарманки.

Адмиралу Хэвлоку удается где-то раздобыть поэтажные планы Башни и карту прилегающей территории, и заговорщики внимательно изучают их. Лорд Пендлтон не принимает участия в планировании вылазки, зато к ним неожиданно присоединяется герцог Аттано. Он ходит опираясь на трость, которую раздобыл для него камердинер Пендлтона, и по-прежнему разговаривает шепотом, но решимости и силы воли ему явно не занимать.

— Лорд-регент сейчас уязвим, — Хэвлок постукивает пальцем по карте. — Мы практически в одном шаге от цели, поэтому нужно действовать решительно.

— Но это будет нелегко, — смотритель Хулан не разделяет его энтузиазма. — Он усилил меры безопасности и собрал в Башне всех верных ему людей. Вам придется быть крайне осторожным, лорд Мартин.

— Можете не беспокоиться на этот счет, — Тиг не поднимает взгляда от карты. Он старается запомнить расположение помещений на каждом этаже. — Есть ли в Башне место, где лорд-регент будет укрываться в случае нападения? Безопасная комната?

— Она находится в глубине Башни, — отвечает герцог Аттано. — Но её точное расположение знают только… знаем только я и Эмили, и на планах Башни она не отмечена. Но личные покои королевского шпиона здесь, на втором этаже. Вряд ли он отказался от них.

— Здесь есть лестница, которая не ведет наружу…

— Это станция вещания. Там же находятся охранные системы Башни. Будет не лишним отключить их.

В этот раз Тиг все-таки отрывается от карты и смотрит на герцога Аттано. Адмирал Хэвлок и смотритель Хулан тоже выглядят удивленными. Аттано пожимает плечами:

— Если бы я мог, я бы отправился в Башню вместе с вами, лорд Мартин, — он крепко сжимает рукоять трости. Тиг вдруг вспоминает, что на Серконосе, откуда родом герцог Аттано, по-прежнему сильны традиции кровной мести.

  


У него еще есть пара часов перед тем, как отправиться в Башню, и Тиг решает провести их в тишине и одиночестве, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Никто не станет искать его возле плоского камня неподалеку от причала; Тиг устраивается там, снимает перчатки и достает из кармана пальто складной нож и почти готовую фигурку из плавника. Осталось совсем немного: обозначить мех, добавить выражение острой мордочке. Он мог бы остановиться и на том, что есть, но безликая фигурка кажется ему незаконченной. Нож легко скользит по дереву, снимая мелкую стружку.

— Ух ты… Это мой амулет?

Тиг не роняет фигурку и даже не попадает ножом себе по пальцам.

— Не стоит подкрадываться к человеку, у которого в руках нож, ваше высочество, — говорит он спокойно. Виман делает виноватое лицо.

— Извини. Я думал, ты меня слышишь… — он подходит ближе и садится на камень рядом с Тигом.

— Немного увлекся, — честно отвечает Тиг. — А вам разве не нужно сейчас быть на занятиях у мисс Карноу?

— Они уже закончились, — Виман беспечно машет рукой. — Эмили пошла проведать отца, а я решил найти тебя. Можно, я посмотрю, как ты делаешь амулет?

— Конечно, — про себя Тиг надеется, что Виман не заметит Метку на его левой ладони.

Он обозначает несколькими бороздками густой мех на хвосте и груди фигурки и аккуратно прорезает глаза, ноздри и улыбающуюся пасть на мордочке. Выражение получается плутовским, но Виману оно явно нравится.

— Это же мастер Шинах, — радостно говорит он. — Совсем как в сказках!

Тиг усмехается:

— Только не говорите смотрителю Хулану, что это амулет на удачу, — он смахивает с фигурки мелкую стружку и торжественно вручает её Виману. Но тот не торопится взять подарок.

— Может быть, пусть он пока побудет у тебя? Только сегодня? Тебе он будет нужнее...

— Не нужно волноваться обо мне, — Тиг все-таки кладет фигурку в ладонь Вимана. — К тому же, это ваш амулет. Для меня он не сработает.

— Раз ты так говоришь… — Виман все равно не выглядит убежденным. — Ладно.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине и смотрят на парящих над водой чаек.

— Когда все закончится, Эмили и её отец вернутся в Башню? — спрашивает Виман. — И Эмили станет императрицей?

— Не сразу. Сначала за нее будет править герцог Аттано, но когда она вырастет, то станет императрицей.

— А что будем делать мы?

Тиг задумчиво трет щеку, прежде чем ответить.

— Сообщим вашему отцу, что вы живы и в полном порядке. Для начала.

— Он наверняка места себе не находит, — соглашается Виман. Тиг думает, что это, мягко говоря, преуменьшение. Из-за блокады, объявленной лордом-регентом, любое сообщение с другими островами было разорвано, а их посольства, по слухам, отосланы. Зная характер короля Ниалла, тот вполне мог отправить кого-то из своей тайной службы на поиски пропавшего сына, но в этом случае их пути рано или поздно пересеклись бы.

— А потом? — продолжает Виман. — Мы останемся здесь или вернемся домой?

— Это, увы, решать не мне. Вы бы хотели вернуться домой?

Виман надолго задумывается.

— Я… я скучаю по маме и по отцу, — говорит он наконец. — И по сестрам тоже… Но по Эмили я тоже буду скучать, если вернусь домой.

  


***

К вечеру погода портится. Небо над Дануоллом затягивает тучами; воздух отчетливо пахнет дождем. На реку опускается туман, в котором легко было бы заблудиться, если бы не бакены, отмечающие фарватер.

Сэмюэль подводит лодку так близко к шлюзу Башни, как только возможно без риска оказаться замеченными.

— Я слышал, что лорд-регент построил себе комнатушку на самом верху Башни. Вроде бы это его безопасная комната или как-то так. Совсем выжил из ума.

— Странно, что смотритель Хулан не упоминал об этом, — Тиг разминает ладони, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. От сырости у него снова ноют суставы. Боль пока еще терпимая, и он надеется, что она скоро пройдет, как только он уберется подальше от воды. Сэмюэль пожимает плечами:

— По реке новости расходятся быстрее, чем в городе. И раз уж мы с вами смотрим достопримечательности, то вот здесь станция вещания, оттуда делают все объявления.

— Герцог Аттано говорил, что туда тоже стоит заглянуть.

Лодка останавливается у самых ворот шлюза.

— Готовы? — Сэмюэль заглушает мотор. — Когда мы с вами увидимся снова, с лордом-регентом уже будет покончено. А если нет… Сразу скажу, для меня было честью служить с вами.

Тиг коротко салютует ему на прощание.

Он пробирается внутрь шлюза вплавь; намокшее пальто сковывает движения, но вскоре Тиг замечает удобный выступ у стены и _перемещается_ туда. Жаль, думает он, что среди способностей, которые дарует Метка, нет такой, что позволяла бы мгновенно высушить одежду. Остается только радоваться, что он пробыл в воде не слишком долго.

Он поднимается вверх по вентиляционным трубам, пока, наконец, не оказывается перед закрытой дверью, из-за которой доносится характерное потрескивание разрядного столба.

— Проклятье, — шипит Тиг. Он знал, что добраться до лорда-регента будет нелегко, но разрядный столб, установленный в практически безлюдном помещении? Это уже совсем другой уровень паранойи.

Все же он рискует открыть дверь и тут же отходит назад, помня о радиусе действия разрядных столбов. Между столбом и входной дверью, к счастью, явно больше десяти футов, и он мог бы обойти помещение вдоль стены, пока не доберется до лестницы, ведущей на второй ярус. Но это займет слишком много времени. Он _перемещается_ снова. Разрядный столб у него за спиной оживает, но Тиг уже оказывается на втором ярусе рядом с дверью, предположительно ведущей наружу.

Дверь выводит его на узкий каменный карниз, тянущийся вдоль стен башни. Оттуда Тиг _перемещается_ на крышу шлюза и идет дальше, чутко прислушиваясь к окружающему миру: плеск воды внизу, потрескивание электричества, тяжелые шаги и голоса стражников.

Двор Башни разительно изменился по сравнению с тем, каким Тиг увидел его в первый (и единственный) раз. Посты стражи, заграждения и прожекторы — все это, по мнению лорда-регента, должно защищать его от врагов, но, по мнению Тига, только облегчает задачу тому, кто держится в тени. Он пересекает двор незамеченным и _перемещается_ на узкий карниз, опоясывающий Башню примерно на уровне второго этажа.

Пробраться внутрь оказывается почти так же легко, как попасть в здание Канцелярии Верховного Смотрителя. Тиг пробирается по карнизу вдоль стены, пока не обнаруживает незакрепленную вентиляционную решетку. Выломать её — дело нескольких секунд, и вот он протискивается внутрь и ползет по вентиляционной шахте, едва не задевая плечами стенки, пока не оказывается в вестибюле Башни.

Из своего убежища на воздуховодных трубах Тиг видит стражников, патрулирующих вестибюль: всего трое, при этом двое из них стоят возле стены и, похоже, общаются с кем-то через переговорное устройство. Этажом выше, там, где согласно плану Башни, должны находиться личные покои лорда-регента, над вестибюлем нависает узкий балкон, а справа от него — галерея, ведущая к станции вещания. За одно _перемещение_ туда не добраться, но под потолком висят две огромные люстры на крепких тросах, которые кажутся достаточно надежными, чтобы выдержать его вес.

За дверью, ведущей в станцию вещания, Тига ждет неприятный сюрприз — еще один разрядный столб, который мгновенно оживает, стоит ему переступить порог. Не раздумывая, Тиг перемещается на лестничную клетку этажом выше и еще выше, пока не оказывается вне радиуса действия устройства. Сердце бешено колотится у него в груди, колени подкашиваются, так что он вынужден прислониться к стене, чтобы отдышаться. После нескольких глотков “Духовного бальзама” он окончательно приходит в себя.

Когда Тиг поднимается в радиорубку, находящийся внутри человек — судя по всему, офицер пропаганды, — как раз заканчивает зачитывать очередной указ лорда-регента и выключает микрофон. Отвернувшись от него, офицер тут же замечает Тига и поспешно отступает назад.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня! — выдыхает он и поднимает руки, показывая, что не вооружен. У офицера темные круги под глазами и откровенно усталый вид. Тиг улыбается ему так, словно они встретились не в хорошо укрепленной крепости, а в пустынном переулке где-нибудь на окраине Колкенни.

— Не нужно меня бояться, приятель, — говорит он и складывает руки на груди в совершенно не угрожающей манере. — Просто хочу спросить пару вещей…

— Вы здесь, чтобы убить регента, да? Пощадите меня, и я вам помогу!

Лорд-регент собрал в Башне всех верных ему людей, вспоминает Тиг слова смотрителя Хулана. Вот вам и верность.

Жестом он велит офицеру продолжать.

— Он все записывает на аудиограф, даже секреты, — торопливо говорит офицер. — Если о его тайнах узнают, ему конец. Можно включить запись через этот усилитель, и тогда его признания услышит весь город!

Тиг обдумывает эту идею. Какой бы привлекательной ни казалась мысль убить лорда-регента, возможность раскрыть его преступления выглядит более подходящей. Более _правильной_.

— Допустим, я принесу аудиограммы сюда, — медленно говорит он. — Но откуда мне знать, что меня не будет ждать отряд стражи?

— У вас нет причин мне верить, я понимаю, — отвечает офицер. На мгновение крепко сжимает кулаки. — Но не все здесь поддерживают регента добровольно. У меня есть семья, и…

— Я вам верю, — прерывает его Тиг. — Так где мне найти эти аудиограммы?

  


Он добирается до покоев лорда-регента, чутко прислушиваясь к шагам стражников и смотрителей, патрулирующих этажи. К их тяжелой поступи примешивается цокот собачьих когтей по твердому деревянному полу; Тиг молится про себя, чтобы волкодавы не почуяли его запах.

Дверь в покои лорда-регента оказывается не заперта. Сам хозяин, похоже, покинул их незадолго до появления Тига. Тем лучше для всех, думает Тиг. Офицер пропаганды сообщил ему код от сейфа; Тиг поворачивает цилиндры замка, выстраивая цифры на них в нужном порядке, и с облегчением вздыхает, когда раздается щелчок и дверь открывается. Внутри — стопка перфорированных карт для аудиографа и несколько писем. Тиг забирает их все.

Из коридора доносятся тяжелые шаги и голоса, один из которых определенно принадлежит лорду-регенту. Пора уходить. Тиг выходит на балкон над вестибюлем и _перемещается_ оттуда на галерею, ведущую к станции вещания. В этот раз разрядный столб не успевает отреагировать на его появление — Тиг добирается до верха лестницы в несколько “прыжков” и допивает остатки “Бальзама”, прежде чем снова зайти в радиорубку.

Офицер пропаганды ждет внутри; его глаза вспыхивают мрачным торжеством, когда он вставляет карту в аудиограф и подключает тот к усилителю. И все репродукторы в Башне оживают.

— Я все объясню, и вы увидите, что моей вины здесь нет, — доносится из них искаженный статикой, но вполне узнаваемый голос лорда-регента. — Мой “План искоренения нищеты” должен был избавить нас от сброда, который проводит жизнь в грязи и пьянстве…

Усиленный громкоговорителями голос разносится по Башне — и по всему городу. У Тига начинает болеть голова, но он все равно вслушивается в происходящее: в топот стражников, спешащих к покоям лорда-регента по приказу своего командира, в возбужденный лай волкодавов, в лязг мечей, извлекаемых из ножен.

У него болит голова, но он не может сдержать торжествующую улыбку.

  


***

В "Песьей Яме" празднуют победу.

Начали они явно загодя — возможно, сразу же, как только услышали об аресте лорда-регента. Еще с реки Тиг видел, как ярко горят окна; зал едва ли не битком набит — не хватает только Сэмюэля. Пахнет алкоголем и — совершенно одуряюще — горячей едой. Краем глаза Тиг замечает на столах миски с виноградом — не иначе, дело рук (и связей) лорда Пендлтона.

В гуле разговоров ему отчетливо слышится облегченный голос Вимана, и он поворачивается на звук. Дети сидят в углу, рядом с герцогом Аттано — тому, кажется, спокойней в полумраке, — и Каллистой. Эмили болтает ногами, с трудом удерживая в руке высокий и тяжелый пивной бокал, наполненный, судя по цвету, лимонадом. Тиг не слышит, о чем они говорят, но Виман поворачивается и машет ему рукой. Тиг направляется было к нему, но слышит от барной стойки голос адмирала Хэвлока: “А вот и наш герой!” — и разворачивается снова.

Хэвлок не один. Слева от него — очевидно нетрезвый Пендлтон, от него исходит привычный уже запах бренди, а в каждой руке он держит по бокалу. Справа — точно так же очевидно трезвый Хулан. Прямая спина, руки сложены на груди, странно нахмуренные, будто от неудобства, брови — и про себя Тиг хмурится тоже, но откладывает эту странность на потом.

— Поверить не могу, что вы все-таки это сделали, лорд Мартин, — говорит Пендлтон и улыбается — скованно и будто бы не очень привычно. Голос, впрочем, звучит искренне. — По всему городу идет молва. Тирании конец!

— К сожалению, мы... то есть, лорд-регент Аттано будет править лишь малой частью города, — вклинивается Хэвлок, уверенно и очень спокойно. — Все остальное — кишащие крысами развалины.

Пендлтон вздыхает, пробормотав под нос что-то неразборчивое — кажется, "боюсь, он прав", — и протягивает Тигу второй бокал немного дерганым движением. Жидкость внутри едва не выплескивается через край; Тиг принимает его, хоть и не собирается пить.

— Но это забота для завтрашнего дня, — продолжает Хэвлок. — Сегодня можно отдохнуть.

Хулан, не сказавший ни слова, кивает. На секунду их взгляды пересекаются, и смотритель отводит глаза, будто от стыда.

Так, думает Тиг. Так.

— Вы абсолютно правы, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Но у лорда Аттано есть преданные сторонники, верно? Его поддержат флот, парламент и Аббатство, а с такой поддержкой ничего не стоит привести город в порядок. — Тиг поднимает бокал к лицу и вдыхает запах бренди. В насыщенном аромате напитка ему чудится легкая горечь. Он замечает, как у смотрителя Хулана дергается веко, и опускает бокал, так и не попробовав.

— Это так, но… — Хэвлок хмурится, плотно сжав губы — задумчиво, будто не понимая, о чем Тиг говорит; про себя Тиг вздыхает. Военные, думает он, всюду одинаковы.

— Кроме того, он все-таки младший сын герцога Абеле. Наверняка тот окажет ему всю возможную поддержку, едва узнает обо всем произошедшем... Да и его величество король Ниалл будет счастлив узнать, что с принцем Виманом все в порядке. Как вы считаете, адмирал?

Хэвлок мельком смотрит на бокал в руке Тига, словно раздумывая, а потом кивает своим мыслям, приняв решение:

— Лорд Мартин, вы ведь не пьете бренди, насколько я помню. Позвольте, я налью вам виски?

  


***

Тронный зал Башни Дануолла — просторный, с высокими сводчатыми потолками и люстрами. Сам трон находится у дальней стены, а по бокам от него располагаются лестницы, ведущие на второй этаж, откуда можно наблюдать за происходящим внизу. По центру зала, до самого трона тянется ковровая дорожка, по обеим сторонам которой стоят стражники в парадной форме. И за их спинами, и на втором этаже толпятся гости, пришедшие на церемонию коронации.

Тигу и Виману достаются почетные места на одном из балконов второго этажа. Отсюда им хорошо видно происходящее внизу. В толпе аристократов Тиг замечает лорда Пендлтона и оставшихся сестер Бойл; на другой стороне зала он видит адмирала Хэвлока в парадном мундире. Адмиралу явно неуютно в людном зале. Третий участник заговора лоялистов — Юл Хулан, — стоит сейчас перед троном, облаченный в алый мундир Верховного Смотрителя. Тиг знает, что назначение он поначалу принял с неохотой, но сейчас Хулан кажется вполне освоившимся в новой роли.

Юл Хулан объявляет герцога Корво Аттано лордом-регентом при принцессе Эмили Колдуин, и зал взрывается аплодисментами и радостными возгласами. Тиг решает не задумываться над тем, сколько в них искренности, и просто присоединяется к общему ликованию.

  


После церемонии наступает время праздничного пира, а потом — бал. Тиг занимает место у стены, где он не будет мешать танцующим, и наблюдает за Виманом и Эмили. Для королевских отпрысков, оба они на редкость ужасные танцоры, зато веселятся от души.

— Вы не пренебрегаете своим долгом даже во время праздника, — раздается шепот рядом. Тиг поворачивает голову. Герцог Аттано коротко улыбается ему.

Он по-прежнему опирается на трость при ходьбе и разговаривает шепотом, но Соколов утверждает, что это скоро должно пройти. Чтобы избавиться от герцога Аттано, прежний лорд-регент использовал яд, некую разновидность тивийского кровавого корня, но, к счастью, не в достаточных дозах, чтобы убить или нанести непоправимый вред.

— Я так и не поблагодарил вас, — продолжает герцог Аттано. — За спасение Эмили и за мое спасение.

Тиг пожимает плечами.

— Я всего лишь исполнитель, ваше высочество. Благодарности заслуживают те, кто организовал заговор и предоставил ресурсы.

— И вы, конечно же, в это верите, лорд Мартин, — усмехается герцог Аттано. — Мы ведь с вами прекрасно понимаем, что если бы не ваше вмешательство, я бы остался пленником в поместье Бойлов. В лучшем случае.

На это Тигу нечего возразить. Если бы не его вмешательство, все сложилось бы совершенно по-другому. Он вздыхает и трет щеку, признавая правоту герцога.

— Примите мою искреннюю благодарность, лорд Мартин…

— Просто Мартин, — поправляет его Тиг. — Я не аристократ, ваше высочество, и никогда им не был.

Аристократом был Мартин Шинах, но Мартина Шинаха больше нет.

— В самом деле? Тогда я полагаю, что нам следует это исправить.


End file.
